


Who?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Animagus, Bad Dumbledore, Bottom Severus Snape, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Corporal Punishment, Dumbledore Bashing, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Sane Voldemort, Spanking, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: They didn't realize Harry was missing until they went to get him for Hogwarts. Now, another ten years as past...what will they do





	1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore beamed as his favorite owl returned to Hogwarts. He had sent a letter to Harry Potter as his official acceptance to Hogwarts. He knew the boy must have a ton of question as he knew Petunia wouldn't have given him any information. He eagerly opened the letter while thinking of all the way to brag to all the Headmasters that he had Harry Potter in his school.

NO

Dumbledore flipped the lined paper over, nothing. He looked at the block style writing. It must be the Dursleys answering. He pulled out a blank piece of parchment and wrote another letter. He included the original acceptance letter and book list. He sent it off with a new owl.

The next day:

Dumbledore was returning to his office after breakfast and saw the owl sitting here. He saw a new letter on his desk. He eagerly opened it.

NO!

He frowned. Perhaps he should write out that Harry didn't have to pay for schooling and that his parents enrolled him. Maybe the Dursleys were worried about money? Perhaps they weren't willing to pay for school supplies? Yes, that had to be it.

He wrote detailed instructions about the Potter Vaults, included the trust information, and how he was Harry's magical guardian. He would handle everything for Harry. He sent the letter off with his now rested favorite owl.

The next day:

He was sitting in his office eagerly awaiting Harry Potter's acceptance letter. He didn't realize Petunia was so spiteful. He should have added a compulsion to make sure Harry went to Hogwarts or at least saw his letter. His favorite owl dropped the letter on his desk while he was thinking what to do if he got another refusal. Honestly, muggles!

He opened the letter.

HELL NO!!!!!!

Well, time for a visit. He would leave Minerva behind as he didn't really want to listen to her nag about her being right and saying and that makes you wrong.

The next day:

Severus was furious at being dragged with him to speak to Petunia about Harry Potter. Severus had ranted for a full ten minutes about how spoiled the boy must be if he couldn't even answer his own letters. As they approached the house they saw two hugely overweight boys, one with blond hair, the other had dark hair. "You said he wasn't spoiled."

Dumbledore began to revamp his plans, including a diet and exercise plan for Harry. They walked up to the door. "What do you want?" The fat blond boy demanded.

"I'm here to speak to your mother." Dumbledore smiled. "Is she at home?"

"Mom, some freaks are here. They are even wearing dresses." The blond one yelled into the house, not inviting them in.

Petunia appeared in the doorway. She looked confused. She opened the door wider, allowing them to step into the house. "Boys, why don't you go to the movies. I have some cash on the counter. I'll get some tea." The boys followed Petunia into the kitchen.

"Mom? Why are they here?" The dark haired boy didn't like these strange men.

"I'm not sure. Go with your brother and listen to him." Petunia made them leave by the back door. Once they were gone she stopped gathering the tea things and headed into the sitting room. "Why are you here?"

"We came to speak to you about Harry." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"Who?"

"Your nephew, Harry." Dumbledore noticed all the pictures of the family of five. There was a little girl that had dark hair also.

"Why would my nephew be here? Wouldn't he be with his parents? I know Lily hasn't written anything in almost a decade. So I'm not sure why you are here looking for my nephew or are you looking for all of them?" Petunia and Lily hadn't spoken since before Lily married that idiot.

Severus frowned. "Tunie, you don't know?"

"Severus? What is going on? Why are you here?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Petunia, we need to speak to you about Harry or whatever name you are calling him."

"I haven't seen Harry, Lily, or that idiotic husband of hers and his friends. The one name Sirius turned my husband into a dog, then pink, and well, you get the idea. I haven't spoken to any of since that day." Petunia wasn't thrilled by magic and certainly wasn't impressed by Potter or Black.

"Tunie, regretfully I must inform you that Lily and James were killed ten years on Halloween night in 1981. Harry was placed here." Severus nicely explained. He had agreed with Minerva that just leaving a note and a baby on a doorstep was not even close to being a smart move.

Petunia blinked for a few minutes, slowly processing the news. "What do you mean left here? Why weren't we informed my sister and her husband were killed? Where is my nephew now?" Tears were starting to run down her face. Severus passed her a handkerchief.

"Who is the dark haired boy?" Dumbledore knew it was Harry. Perhaps she just didn't remember or maybe a bit of accidental magic from a boy desperate for a mother.

"No, you tell me what is going on. Showing up here ten years later and informing me my sister was killed. Her husband also and that you LEFT A TODDLER ON MY STEPS!"

"Pet?" Vernon entered the room, carrying a dark-haired little girl. "What did you do to my wife?"

"Vernon, they left a toddler on the steps ten years ago. My nephew, Harry. My sister and James were murdered." Tears were coming faster.

"Mommy, mommy!" Vernon put his daughter down and she ran to her mother.

"You better start explaining." Vernon wasn't a happy man. He was furious by the time Dumbledore had finished explaining what happened ten years ago.

"Now, we can't accept Dudley but we can accept Harry since he is a wizard." Dumbledore pointed to the pictures on the table.

"We don't know where Harry is." Vernon wanted to hit the old man. At least the younger one had some manners and was as confused as they were. Didn't the old man grasp the idea of what might have happened?

"I believe the Headmaster means the dark-haired boy that was here earlier." Severus didn't think it was Harry Potter. The boy looked like his father with Tunie's coloring.

"My children's names are Dudley, who is now eleven, Roderick, the dark-haired child, is 9, and our daughter, Rose who is going to turn six next month. We never saw Harry nor did we know he was left here. You should be thankful we can't get you charged with child abandonment. Honestly, leaving a toddler on a doorstep." Petunia started crying again. "The things that could have happened to him and no one looking for him for ten years."

"Pet, why don't you and Rose go upstairs. I will see what can be done." Vernon knew the figures of them finding Harry now. He had been very vigilant in regards to his children's safety.

Severus pulled out his potion pouch. "Tunie, take this. It will help." He handed her a calming draught. "I'm sorry, I thought he had actually spoken to you."

Petunia took the potion vial. "He should have." A deeply shaken Petunia led her daughter out of the room. She had originally believed they were here to tell her Dudley was a wizard, not that she believed that.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ten years later:

"We think it's him." George was sitting between Fred and Bill.

"We followed him but we couldn't get into the club. It's private, very private." Fred looked around at the Order. There really wasn't anyone that would fit in with the club.

"We tried but nothing worked. We think-"

"It's a magical club." They looked around at the group of Order members. All tired and weary of Voldemort.

"Are you sure? Albus, we have to get him." Black was about ready to run out the door. Lupin's hand was the only thing stopping him.

"Why do you believe that?" Dumbledore had spent the last ten years looking for Harry Potter. He had tried everything he could think of. Voldemort had returned that first year with the aid of the Sorcerer's Stone. He had hoped all year to find Harry and ignored the advice of his staff about putting in more safeguards.

"He had long hair pulled back but he looked as close to that picture of James Potter." The twins wondered who Dumbledore was going to select to go to the club. "He's tall, well built, but no glasses."

"What is its name? I will go tonight." Black was almost jumping out of his seat, again. Lupin restrained him with a death grip on Black's arm. "Albus, we have to get him. He could be in danger."

"It's called the Black Rose. It's a very private club." The twins had asked about membership. "The yearly membership is 2500 Galleons for the basic. It just covers getting in the door." The group started to try and figure out how to pay for that. No one had that kind of money to spend.

"He had the VIP, the highest level, which was 10000 Galleons per year." They twins produced the membership application. "We saw the color of his card, it was gold." They pointed to the fees. There were numerous levels listed, with the gold being the most exclusive and expensive.

"500 Galleon for a filing fee?" Ron Weasley looked down the prices. "A background check? References? How are we going to provide any of this?"

Everyone was debating how to catch Harry before he went into the club. Black screaming about hurting his godson while Mad-Eye was thinking of setting traps. "Yes, kidnap Potter, and expect him to aid us. That will work." Severus looked around at the group. "You know nothing about him. How he was raised and you expect to just kidnap him and bring him to where? Here? Hogwarts? Expect him to just leap into the role you have created for him and be willing to do it?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Numerous voices were confused as to why their Savior wouldn't help them. Forgetting that Harry Potter wasn't part of their group. That Harry Potter didn't even know they existed, most likely.

"You lot are crazy." Charlie Weasley finally spoke. "How about you think of it from his viewpoint? You plan on stealing him from where ever he lives. You want him to fight someone he has no way of even knowing about after being held hostage. What do we say, oh sorry about the kidnapping, but there is the guy we want you to kill, have at it."

"Not to mention, we don't even know who taught him magic. Where his feelings regarding the war are. Technically, there isn't a war. So how do we even know he is even aware of You-Know-Who? He could have been raised in another country for all we know." Bill Weasley glanced at his wife who nodded her agreement. Fleur was against the whole concept that only one person could defeat Voldemort.

"Those are valid concerns, more information would be better. So, we need to get someone into this club. What type of club is it? I don't recognize most of these terms." Dumbledore was reading down the applications interest area. "They can't be that bad, they have puppies, kittens, horses, even babies listed."

Severus, who had been drinking his tea, spit it all over the table as Black announced: "it's a sex club, those are role-playing games that some use." Minerva and Molly flushed with embarrassment. Black snatched the list out of Dumbledore's hands. "It looks like a BDSM sex club. High end based on what they are offering. Must be a huge building."

"I don't even want to know how you would know that." Tonks' hair was as red as her face.

"Had to bust a drug ring that was based out of one of those muggle type of clubs. James and I, James was the submissive, natural one too, so Harry must be one."

"So we need to send in a dominate?" Remus looked down the list.

"I believe so." Black frowned at the list. "How else would he have been able to pay? After all, doms usually pay for the submissives if they are in a relationship. Some get in for free but that is usually for females." Harry had never been to his vaults. They had hoped to catch him at Gringotts so that he could buy school supplies.

"Why don't we send someone in as a submissive to make sure? If they get in, they can see if he is really a VIP or submissive?"

"Won't work. We tried to get in as submissives-" Fred really didn't want to admit more than they had too. This was something they didn't want to admit.

"-they give you truth serum." The Twins really didn't want to reveal that they had tried. They weren't against the lifestyle. They enjoyed games with their partners but this club wasn't for novices or people who wanted to experiment.

"You what? How could you?" Molly started ranting. "A sex club. How could you?" She started a long rant about dens of iniquity. The morals of those who must be members.

She shut up when Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. "Molly, we needed to know."

"Severus will go. He should have no issue in gaining entrance." Dumbledore decided. "I'm sure we can provide the correct references and anything else that is needed."

"Me?"

"Him? It's my godson."

"As the twins said, they use truth serum. If they ask your name they might link it to Harry Potter. Severus doesn't have that link." Dumbledore explained. "Also, his mark might be a way in. Since Harry is a submissive, Severus, as the dominant can get him out without kidnapping him. It might take a while to get him away from his current dominate but I'm sure Severus will be able to do it."

Severus knew this was a bad plan, especially as Granger piped in. "We can research what each classification entails."

________________________________________________________________

Severus slammed his shields down. This was his interview for membership to the club. He knew truth serum would be used but he wasn't worried. He was a potion master and with his shields, he felt he could present the truth without revealing the whole truth.

He was dressed in an Armani black suit with a Slytherin Green silk shirt, matching black vest, and a black tie. He only wore the green shirt because the women kept insisting he had to wear something besides black. When he pointed out the green shirt, he got eye rolls. He was wearing black dragon hide ankle boots. He had to admit he did like the suit. He was grateful he wasn't paying for everything.

The club looked like an old brick warehouse that had been revamped. The area was quiet and near the water. He could see a lot of grass which was a bit surprising for a warehouse area. The windows were tinted black and there was white awning hanging over the steel door. The was a black rose on the front of the awning.

"Name and identification?" A big dark-haired man stepped out of the club. He was dressed in all black and Severus wondered if a country was missing their mountain. The man was all muscle.

Severus opened his wallet and pulled out his new muggle license. "Severus Snape."

"You are expected." The mountain opened the door allowing Severus to enter. "Just go straight. They are expecting you."

Severus worked on reinforcing the persona he had built. He had spent weeks listening to Black and Granger give him points on what was involved in the BDSM world. He had to refrain from laughing at them. They were utterly clueless. He entered into a huge open space. There were black leather couches and chairs with tables scattered around the room. There was a huge round black walnut bar in the center of the room. He could see doors along the three walls he could see. There were people cleaning the furniture and someone was restocking the bar. "Mr. Snape, please have a seat."

Severus saw three men were sitting on one of the couches. A man was kneeling next to one holding out a drink. "Actually, he will be coming with me." Severus froze. He didn't want to turn to the voice. "Now, pet."

Severus lowered his head and walked toward where he heard the voice. "Sir?" One of the men wasn't sure what was going on.

"He belongs to me. Don't you, pet?"

"Yes, Master." Severus still didn't look up but he knew he was in trouble. He hadn't told his Master about this mission. Severus followed the black leather-clad legs of his Master. He wasn't sure where they were going but his brain finally connected the club with his Master. His Master owned the club and usually was here to run the place. He always met his master at his home. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do." The tone warned it has better be good or his punishment would be worse.

"Yes, Master." Severus and his Master started their relationship three years ago. They had been at a "gathering" of like-minded individuals, in Spain, when his Master started talking to him. His Master didn't demand answers, didn't assume anything about Severus, instead, they had spent the day talking, and it went from there. He learned later that night that his Master was there for the same potion convention. 

They went up some stairs, and down another hall. He heard keys as his Master unlocked the door. "I was in my office when I saw your name appear as arriving." He watched the legs disappear behind a desk.

"I'm sorry, Master. I wasn't aware that this was your club." Severus remained where he was.

"That isn't why I'm upset, Severus. You have an application in as a dominant. Are you unsatisfied with our relationship?"

"No, Master. I'm here because of Dumbledore and his Order." Severus went to his knees. "They are looking for Harry Potter and thought he was here."

"You better explain this. I thought Harry Potter was dead or something. Come here and sit with me."

Severus rose and walked toward his Master. The man was taller than him, had long black hair that was braided down his back, with hazel eyes. He went to kneel but instead found himself seated on his Master's lap. "I have missed you these last few weeks. Is Dumbledore the reason why?"

"Yes, Master." Severus explained what Dumbledore had ordered him to do. How they came to this conclusion and what the twins had learned.

"So who do they believe is this Harry Potter?" His Master had studied magic in China and Japan. He knew he was from Britain originally which is why he returned. His parents and other relatives were also in Britain.

"I'm not sure. They didn't get a name, only a basic description which could have fit anyone I saw downstairs." Severus leaned back, resting against his Master. "I'm sorry that I didn't inform you."

"You will be punished later. I don't like the Order snooping around in my business if they start it might make the Death Eater take notice."

"I had to mention it to the Dark Lord. He started laughing. Master, the Order will want to know your name and if I'm accepted. They expect me to take a few weeks to find Harry Potter and dominate him."

"Why do they assume he is a submissive?"

"Black believes it. He has this idea that Harry is exactly like his father."

"Tell them you are accepted but you will need to be here a lot. Keep the rest of them away. You can give them my name. Inform them that I approved your membership. Though I am wondering how they came up with the funds."

"I'm not sure but Dumbledore is good at it." Severus had wondered for years where the funds Dumbledore used came from. He knew it wasn't the Potter or Black vaults. Orion Black named Harry Potter heir and put a cap on how much Sirius was allowed to remove from the family vaults. Dumbledore had never been able to get access to the Potter vaults. "They're going to wonder who Shue Li is."

"Let them. I am legally here. I even have my British NEWTs."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Severus, I wasn't expecting you here." Sue Li entered Shue's office carrying the account ledgers. 

"I arrived last night. Shue is taking a shower." Severus was sitting on the couch going through some files. He was trying to match anyone who might be Harry Potter to a name in the files. They wanted to be ready in case the Order decided to kidnap him from the club. Severus was dressed in tight black leather pants, with a white silk shirt, the top buttons opened, his onyx collar showing.

"Thanks for the referral. I got the job." Sue sat down opposite Severus. Sue was dressed in a pair of jeans and a lightweight dark red jersey with black riding boots. 

"It was my pleasure, I didn't say anything that wasn't a true statement." Severus had been truly surprised when he realized his Master was a cousin to the Ravenclaw girl named Sue Li. He was even shocked at how welcomed he was in the tight-knit family.

"I know. Between you and Professor Flitwick I even got a better starting pay. I start on Monday." 

"You earned it. Your parents must be proud." Severus had been included as a member of the Li family for the last two years. When Shue bought the club his parents were the first to sign up as members, not that they attended.

"They are. So are Shue's. My Father and Uncle were boasting at the British Ministry today. It's not often we get to reclaim our place in history." Sue gave him a slight smile. The last name of Li was a common name but it dated back to the Tang Dynasty. It was the name of the ruling family and they were the last true members of the family. 

"So you got the job as the Undersecretary?" Shue was wearing his black leather pants, black knee-high dragon hide boots with a black silk shirt. His preferred colors. He watched Severus' eyes take in his form. 

"Yes, I start on Monday. You will need to find someone else to audit your books." Sue loved watching the two of them. She hoped she found someone that would love her the way her cousin and Severus loved each other. Not that they would admit it.

"My dearest cousin I have a feeling you will make sure to keep my books and accounts in pristine condition." Shue winked at Severus.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company Severus but why are you here? I didn't think Dumbledore would let you out of Hogwarts when you didn't have time off."

"Some mission for the Order." Shue looked down that the files. "No?"

"No, Master."

"Anything you care to share?" Sue saw the stack of files wondering what Dumbledore or the Order would want with Shue's club.

"They believe Harry Potter is a member." Severus looked at a photo. "This could be a Potter but so could those three files."

"No idea what he really looks like?" Sue looked at the photo. "Oh, that isn't him. He is a pureblood from Spain. He has an identical twin brother." 

"What about those ones, Sue?" Shue handed her the files. A house elf appeared and put tea and scones down for them.

Sue flipped through the ones Severus rejected before looking at the ones that might be Harry Potter. "No, Miles is old money. He has an older and younger brother. His mother likes to brag about how long she was in labor. She even has photos of all three being born. Xavier, might, but I don't think so. He looks like his family and from what this says he is older than Harry would be. Last is Marcus, no, not him. He was in Hufflepuff. He was the one whose parents showed up at that dance with a date for him. She was a third cousin. They were rabid about keeping the bloodline pure. So they wouldn't have blood adopted a half-blood."

"Yes, I do remember that. You are correct." Severus had been a bit surprised to learn they weren't supporters of the Dark Lord. 

"So no one fits?" Shue, using his wand, sent the files back to the cabinet.

"I can't think of anyone with dark hair and those green eyes. Are they sure about the description?" Sue took a sip of tea. "If he was blood adopted with the right family, like the Malfoys, he could have blond hair." 

"I have mentioned that a few times. The good news on that is the Death Eaters are also looking for the same description. The bad news is anyone who does look like Harry Potter is in danger." Severus hoped no one was caught the by Death Eaters. The Dark Lord would just kill the person.

"How long are you staying?" Sue knew her cousin wished to keep Severus away from Hogwarts but also respected the man for being a spy, teaching, and being a potion master.

"I have to be back at tonight for dinner. I have a first session in the morning." Severus glanced at his Master. He was still feeling the spanking he had received last night and the minor one he got this morning. He usually got on in the morning when he stayed with his Master. 

"I will help Shue tonight. I will help look around to see if anyone matches that description of Harry Potter." Sue laughed at her cousin's face. "Yes, that means you need to go downstairs and make nice to your customers." While Shue would make an appearance as he did each night, he really wasn't for hanging around the bar area. 

*************************************Flashback********Severus meets Sue********************

Severus was on his knees, next to his Master. The club was full and his Master was talking to the VIP's that entered the lounge. He had his head resting against his Master's right leg. "Cousin." 

"Sue, I wasn't expecting you tonight." 

Severus froze. He knew that voice. He looked up, it was one of his students that just graduated a few months ago. He felt his Master's hand caress his hair. "I thought I would stop by." Sue Li didn't move.

"Why don't we go to my office? I have a feeling this might be better spoken of in private."

His Master rose and Severus followed, crawling. He remained on his knees until the stairs. "Pet, you may walk."

"Yes, Master, thank you." Severus followed behind the duo. He really should have connected the last names. It had been six months since they started their relationship. 

Once they were in the office, Severus went to kneel. "No, we need to talk." His Master summoned tea as they sat down in the chairs in the office. His Master had a small sitting area set up to the left of the door when you entered. There was a large black Chesterfield with four matching highback chairs surrounding a low table in the middle that was on a black rug that contrasted nicely with the rich golden pine wood floor. The walls were done in soothing green paint, the trim was a lighter shade of green. There was a marble fireplace along the far left wall. 

"Sue Li, meet Severus Snape, my boyfriend. Severus, meet Sue, my favorite cousin." Shue smirked as Sue laughed. 

"I'm your only cousin."

"True, very true, but I still love you."

"So how did this happen? Do your parents know? Do mine?" Sue rapid fired questions off.

"We meet in Spain at that potion conference. We talked, hit it off, and since I was moving to England we agreed to meet again. It turned into more than one meeting. Yes, our parents know. Mother and Father have dinner with us once a month. You should see Mother fawning over Severus. She keeps filling his plate with food." 

"Along with sending me language lessons. Your father sends me potion books in Chinese, Korean, and Japanese." Severus was a bit surprised at how accepting his Master's parents were. 

"Mandarin and Cantonese too." Shue smirked. Their parents were very big on educations. Shue was accepted into the Chinese School of Magic when he was five. One year earlier than most.

"Good. I'm glad you two found each other and I won't say anything to anyone from Hogwarts." 

******************End Flashback*************************

*************New Flashback******************** (Last night)

"Pet, strip." 

Severus kept his head down as he stripped. He recited the chant to make his collar appear and once naked, he knelt. 

"Why are you about to be punished?"

"Because I was seeking to enter into a fraudulence relationship based on a lie. I didn't inform you of this mission and I didn't inform you about submitting an application, Master. I lied by omission when you asked if I had anything planned. I changed the subject when you asked." Severus saw his Master was still sitting in the center of the Chesterfield. He moved to kneel in front of him.

"What should you have done?" He felt his Master's hand in his hair as his hair was moved so that his Master could see his eyes. His Master loved his eyes, likening them to the finest chocolate. 

"I should have told you, Master. If I had, I would have realized this is your club and you would have made the correct arrangments for me to gain access while making sure the Order believed I was going through the acceptance process." He really should have connected the places. He knew his Master owned an exclusive club but since they never meet at the club, he didn't think of it. 

"Exactly. I would have taken their money. I would have made sure they brought you appropriate clothing and that you were covered in case they tried to sneak anyone in." He felt a hand under his chin, he looked up. "I do love you in that suit. You need more of them."

Severus blushed. No matter how many times his Master praised him, gave him a compliment, he still blushed. It was better than the first year of their relationship where he didn't believe his Master. He had always believed that no one would care about him. It had taken a lot of fun lessons for him to accept his Master's words. 

"I'm sorry, Master. I am so used to doing these missions without any aid. The Dark Lord doesn't ask me to these types of missions but Dumbledore doesn't give me an option. If I try to resist, he uses my mark to threaten me or my Vow to Harry Potter. It's his twinkling eyes and guilt about Harry's mother and my past twist me around so that I just agree." 

"Your excuses don't make you less liable in regards to your punishment. I will grant that hearing that Dumbledore has used you again makes me want to keep you here but I can't as that is your choice."

"Thank you, Master. I am aware but I am needed." Severus was still amazed at how free he was. He had had masters before that always wanted to change him. They always wanted to make him into whatever image they believed they wanted in a slave. Shue never asked him to be anyone but himself.

"I have accepted that. Now, for your punishment. Lying to me by omission is ten with the belt. Lying to me about this mission another ten. For the fraud that is going to be fifteen. That is thirty-five. Ten with the belt, ten with the paddle, and fifteen by hand." 

Severus looked up, surprise on his face. "Master, that seems light." He was honestly expecting more with the belt. Lying was a big no-no on the list of things Severus was forbidden to do. One he usually didn't do. 

"Oh, you will be spending the week in your chastity belt, plugged." Shue gave him an evil grin. He knew his pet had a love/hate relationship with his chastity belt and plug. Severus loved the control, loved the feeling of knowing he was under his master's control even while away. While at the same time he hated it because he got so aroused and there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

"Yes, Master. A week?" Severus thought perhaps he would get some days removed if he begged just right. 

"I could make it two?" 

"No, Master, a week is good." A week was a long time to him but two weeks would be hell. He didn't have to look up to know his Master had a raised eyebrow with a knowing look on his face. 

"Over the end of the couch. Do you need to be restrained?" 

"No, Master." Severus had been punished by the Dark Lord and his Master. He preferred his Master's punishments, knowing that he would be taken care of afterward. His Master never went beyond what he could endure and always made sure he was taken care.

Severus was trying not to cry as the belt landed again. "Pet, you know better." He felt a ran run down his sweaty back. He inhaled deeply, and slowly exhaled in time to the hand running up and down his back, a nice slow pace. 

Severus did know better and finally released his tears. "Five, Master." He let the tears follow down his face as he readied himself for the continuation of his punishment. 

At ten, he was crying, there was no holding back. He was still in control. "Ten, Master." He felt the return on the hand and focused on his breathing as the hand slowly ran up and down his back. He could hear his Master muttering a minor, very minor, healing chant over his butt. The chant would prevent any of his skin from breaking and stop any blood from being spilled while keeping the swelling down. Severus would still feel the pain but the damage was minimal.

He saw his Master pick up the round wooden paddle. He let out a sigh of relief seeing it didn't have any holes in it. At fifteen, he was sobbing, he didn't bother to count out loud. The hand brought him back under control and allowed him to center himself. At twenty, he felt his Master's hand, in his hair. He felt a kiss on his temple. "The hard part is over." Severus was made to stand upright, his Master holding him. "Over my lap for the last fifteen. Do you want to wait?"

Severus shook his head no. "No, Master, I would rather get it over with and get into bed." 

The fifteen spankings were administered in groups of five, with comfort offered between each set. At fifteen, Severus felt magic caress his skin and knew he was being levitated into the bathroom and into a soothing bath, filled with a mild pain reliever. Lavender candles would be burning to offer a sense of peace. He knew his Master would wash him, and take care of him. He knew there would be aloe in the bedroom and his Master would put that on him while he slept. He knew he would fall asleep while in the bath. 

********************End Flashback*********************

"Why doesn't Shue just go to Hogwarts in one of his forms?" Sue really hated how Hogwarts limited the magic students learned. She was thankful her parents sent her the Chinese School of Magic's books and assignments during the school year. During the summer, she attended the Chinese School's summer program. She only went to Hogwarts because of her father's position in the British Ministry of Magic and she wanted to be near her parents.

"Dumbledore might wonder why I have a new pet unless I could say I'm using one of your forms for potion ingredients." 

"We can't use any of his magical forms. The Nandu and Dragon are out. How about either a snake or raven?" 

"A raven would be easier. I could be out flying for when I needed to be here. A snake, Dumbledore might expect to be kept in Severus' chambers." 

"I find myself acquiring a new raven. They are accepted the same as owls." Severus felt his heart grow lighter. His Master would be at Hogwarts with him.

"Good I can meet you in the Forbidden Forest if need be. The Thesal herd knows me as one of them so they won't bother me." Sue had her forms and they were teaching Severus.  
_________________________________________________________________

Severus walked to Hogwarts with his new raven riding on his shoulder. They weren't sure if there would be an Order meeting or not but knew Dumbledore would want a report. They made their way into the Great Hall. The students were already eating and Severus knew he was a bit later than he expected but they had to pack for Shue to stay at Hogwarts. 

The meal passed slowly as Severus ignored the staff, as usual. Dumbledore had sent a note asking to speak to him. The raven remained with Severus. "Severus, what is your new pet's name?" 

"Poe." Severus responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus made his way to Dumbledore's office. He received a note from Dumbledore wanting to the latest policies on detentions. Shue had looked at the note when he saw the candy reference. "He does know everyone would understand this reference?" 

"Yes, Master, but he honestly believes it works." 

"Idiot." Shue wasn't even a student at Hogwarts and knew of Dumbledore's obsession with candy. Shue was a bit surprised at lack of security for Hogwarts. He could feel the wards and wondered if anyone ever updated them.

Severus didn't comment. Dumbledore was one of those individuals that believed that love cured everything. That didn't mean the man wasn't a general in a war, but he really wasn't the best general. The man got distracted by his hunt for Harry Potter. Shue, as Poe, was resting on his shoulder as they walked. Severus was preparing himself to weave the story that would allow him to keep going to the club but yet not have Black or anyone else suggest to Dumbledore that he needed someone to be his backup. 

"My boy, delightful to see you, lemon drop?" Dumbledore was standing by the table in the center of the room that was overflowing with candy. 

"No, Albus." Severus went to his usual seat as Dumbledore walked to his desk.

"How did last night's mission go?" Dumbledore had his hands now folded on his desk, portraying the wise old grandfather. 

"I'm now a member. However, there is a policy of no cameras. The club specializes in privacy and has some very heavy wards preventing the use of cameras. Also, due to the twins attempt they have increased procedures on gaining admittance. I was only accepted as many are aware of my name due to my profession. My classroom demeanor added to the profile we created." 

"Excellent news on gaining admittance. Are you sure we can't get any photos? Perhaps as people enter or leave?" 

"Albus, they have goblin wards. They make sure their clients are protected. The club will not take kindly to strangers taking pictures of their clients." 

"We need to determine if Harry is there." 

"I'm aware of the goal, however, Albus, in case you haven't noticed over half the population of the British Isle could fit his description. So unless we start having everyone walk up to someone and look for a scar on their forehead, we need to proceed with caution. Interfering with people's privacy is dangerous. The Dark Lord would use that type of scandal to get all of your titles removed." 

"Severus, we need to find him. If we don't find him soon, the war will be lost." Dumbledore gave a soft huff. "The prophecy is important." 

"I have been telling you the boy vanquished him twenty years ago. Vanquished means defeat. He did that. We can't base all of the Order's plans on finding Potter!" 

"Severus, it's an old debate. You don't know the whole prophecy, I do. He is needed." 

Severus felt Poe tug his hair. He glanced at the bird, clearly, he learned something. "Fine, Albus. I will be returning to the club this weekend. Do not have Black or anyone else follow me. Do not have anyone staking-" Severus glared. "Albus, you better hope the owner or management doesn't call-

The floo selected that minute to go off. "Albus Dumbledore." 

"Ah, Kingsley, what timing. How can I help you?" 

"May I step through? It's important."

"Sure. Severus is in my office. I'm sure he can provide some insight." Dumbledore granted access as Severus closed his eyes. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out of the floo, dusted himself off. "Albus, it's bad." 

"What happened?" Dumbledore glanced at Severus. He could see Severus was slightly shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what he was going to hear. Dumbledore felt a bit of apprehension grow in his stomach.

"I'm here to warn you that tomorrow's paper isn't going to be a headline you will like. Black and Lupin were lurking around the Black Rose and taking pictures of their clients, they got arrested. The clients and management are pressing charges. However, the worst news is that Black was screaming about Harry Potter. We also can't forget he is still a wanted criminal so he went straight to Azkaban. While Lupin, being a werewolf, is in danger of being classified as dangerous due to this incident and his association with Black. The Ministry, spearheaded by Umbridge, is going to use this to show how dangerous werewolves are."

"Oh dear. I'm sure we can explain everything. It's a slight misunderstanding. I will speak to the Wizengamot, Cornelius, and Amelia."

"It won't work. Many of the complaints are sighting stalking. The management filed a claim that Black tried to break into the club. They discovered the cameras they were using to take pictures. Albus, it's a lot of high profiled people not just from the British magical community but a lot of foreign ones. The owner is related to the Chinese Foreign Ambassador Chi Li and his brother Chan Li, who is the Chinese Undersecretary. The Ambassador's daughter is Sue Li, the former Ravenclaw."

"Oh!" 

"Oh? Why are you ohing?" Severus wondered what is going on.

"That family doesn't care for me."

"That is an understatement. They oppose everything you put in front of them just because it's you." Kingsley sighed. "You know they won't let this go. Black made sure to announce they were working for you in order to find Harry Potter. You really should have gotten his name cleared."

Severus didn't comment as he never understood why Dumbledore never did. As Chief Warlock, he could have demanded a new trial. "I will speak to Amelia about getting him a trial." 

"He will still be sent to Azkaban if found guilty and based on the evidence he will be." Kingsley yawned. "Excuse me, it's been a long day." 

"I will be there first thing in the morning to speak to Amelia. Thank you, Kingsley, for informing me." 

"Good night, Albus, Severus." 

"Rita is going to have a field day." Severus commented as Kingsley left by floo. 

"Yes. How do you think this will affect your mission?" 

"It shouldn't. It might make it easier since the clients will feel protected. They might stay away until the weekend, to give the news time to die down, but if the club acted this fast, I know they will have everything sorted by tomorrow night."

"Yes, I feel that assessment is accurate. I wasn't aware of the Li family being the owners. They are very thorough in their businesses. I haven't met the son but from what I know of his family it doesn't surprise me regarding the management of the club. I believed I was helping. Sirius is so desperate to find Harry and Remus is one of the few who can rein him in." 

"What do you wish me to tell the Dark Lord?" 

"The same information. As it leads nowhere so far. Are you going to send a message tonight about this new information?" 

"Yes, I prefer not to be on the receiving end of one of his moods." Severus was going to report everything he heard here. There wasn't anything that would compromise his position or damage the Order. If he left anything out, the Dark Lord would find out about it. The spies at the Ministry would be providing information for weeks.

"Very good. I will keep you informed at what happens with Sirius and Remus. I'm sure Tom will want to hear the information from you." 

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Dumbledore knew Lucius would be running to the Dark Lord as fast as he could apparate there. "Might I suggest you control the Mutt? You know he has no sensor on his mouth and he does have a touch of the Black madness." 

"I will make sure Sirius is aware of the situation." Dumbledore actually looked like he aged with the new Kingsley had brought him. 

"Is that all?" 

"Yes, thank you, Severus. Have a good night." 

"You as well."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Once back in Severus' quarters, Shue transformed. "That was interesting." He took a seat on the soft deep brown couch. He patted the spot next to him and Severus sat down. He pulled Severus into his arms as he laid back on the arm of the couch. 

"Yes, Master. I should have known those two idiots would have gone to the club. The Mutt is so blinded by his quest to find Potter that he has put more than one person in danger in doing so." 

"Figures. I will not be relenting on the charges. I made it clear to the Ministry when I created the club. Amelia knows not even to ask me after the first time some idiot tried to take pictures. They wanted to use the pictures for blackmail. However, all the pictures were blank. At the time it was the latest goblin ward, now the pictures place them in weird positions. Rockcrusher has a sick sense of humor." 

"Why does your family hate Albus so much, Master?" Severus tilted his head up to look at Shue.

"A few different reasons. The biggest one is his stance on blocking magic. It's been an ongoing battle on that front for decades. It didn't get any better when the man kept sending us owls for me to come to Hogwarts. My parents thought he wanted me here at the same time Harry Potter was as a way to form a political alliance. He wrote to them boasting about some muggle-born girl, an upcoming future Ministry family, the Breasley? No, that is wrong."

"Weasley, Master. Arthur Weasley works at the Ministry, as well as his son Percy. Percy works for Fudge. His son, Ronald, is in training to be an Auror. Ronald married that muggle-born girl, Granger, that Dumbledore boasted about."

"Weasley? That red-haired pureblood family? The blood traitors?" Shue was trying to think if he had the right family.

"Yes, them. Dumbledore has been encouraging people to turn against our rituals and customs. It's why I joined the Dark Lord before I realized he was crazy." Crazy was an understatement. The man was certifiably insane. Severus had believed for years the man was going to kill him. However, when the Dark Lord realized that Dumbledore was spending all his time looking for Harry Potter, he switched his goals to gaining control over their world. Thankfully, many of the other countries were stopping him. The Order was about talking and only reacted to the Dark Lord's plans instead of doing preventative measures or even going on the offense. The Order really hadn't done anything to stop the Dark Lord.

"That is another reason they don't like Dumbledore. Dumbledore has blocked so many rituals, yet he follows the old ways."

"I know, I have caught him preparing for them. Master, why did you tug on my hair?" 

"Oh, I noticed a few things in his office. He has a lot of the Potter family possession in his bookcase, as well as Peverell, Black, and a few other families, including the Prince family grimoire." 

"What?" Severus paled a bit. He had been looking for that grimoire for decades. He had thought his grandfather must have given it to some other cousin or something.

"Yes, it was hidden under some books but I saw the crest. I pulled your hair because I was a bit surprised to find it there and wanted to draw your attention to it." 

"He shouldn't have it. I believe I will be going to Gringotts. There is something going on. He shouldn't have the Potter or Peverell books either. He never had Harry's permission so he couldn't have removed things legally." 

"That is interesting." Shue kissed Severus. "Now, enough of that, let me enjoy having you in my arms. I have been wanting to hold you all day." 

Severus didn't reply but snuggled into his Master a bit more and got comfortable. It missed being able to do this with his Master during the school year. "I'm glad you are here."

"So am I, my wonderful Severus, so am I."


	4. Chapter 4

Since it was Wednesday and Severus had no classes in the afternoon, they were going to Gringotts after Lunch. As Poe, Shue watched the different students and realized how thankful he was that he didn't attend Hogwarts. The seventh year students were learning lessons he had taken in his third year. He knew Britain was behind but he didn't think they were that far behind. He rarely interacted with the mainstream British wizards and witches. He had only been to Diagon Alley a few times because it was more convenient than going back to China for some supplies. 

When they had a small break between class, Shue asked about the potions Severus was teaching. "Dumbledore has removed most of what we can teach. The potions I teach for my seventh years were ones I was taught when I was a fifth year. I learned from Horace Slughorn, who was the instructor at the time, that he originally taught those potions in the third year. He has already removed some potion from my requirements for next year. He removes a potion or two every year, Master. Some of the potions he has removed are key ones to getting an apprenticeship in potions. Granger and Draco are the only two that are aware of the potions missing. Granger because Dumbledore has her research things for him, Draco because I have been teaching him."

Shue had met Draco a few years ago. He knew that Draco was living in Italy doing a potion apprenticeship with the Potion Masters Guild Head. "Granger?"

"The Know-It-All, Master." Severus saw Shue smirk. He had informed his Master about the different Order members a long time ago, same with the Death Eaters. Shue was one of the people that helped get anyone who didn't want to be a Death Eater out of Britain. 

"He has been slowly dumbing down the British wizards and witches." Since he had been a bird all morning Shue was walking around Severus' office stretching his legs. 

"Yes, it's one reason why I give so many research assignments. I hope to encourage students to learn." Severus started to correct the quizzes he had given in his earlier classes. "Master, why do you ask about the classes." 

"I am wondering if he is doing it on purpose." 

"I believe he is." Severus put down his quill. He had been grading some quizzes. "He has been in charge for so long, he loves that people come to be him for advice. He uses that grandfather image of his rather well." 

"I know my parents loathe him. They think he has been the ruin of Hogwarts and the British Wizarding World. My father said back before Voldie came to full power Dumbledore was warned about him but Dumbledore just didn't take it seriously. He kept going on about it being a slight misunderstanding and that the Ministry could handle him." Shue stopped talking for a minute, he tilted his head at Severus. "Something Dad said, he said that Dumbledore would never officially declare that who or even how he got into power. Dad felt Dumbledore was keeping something hidden. Even after 1981, something was different about how Dumbledore acted and when Voldemort returned, Dumbledore was almost smug about something." Shue gave Severus a quick kiss. "Also, you don't need to keep calling me Master. We aren't at home and we aren't playing right now." He gave Severus another longer kiss to soften his words while letting Severus know he hadn't done anything wrong.

"He was smug because for years no one believed him that the Dark Lord would return. When the Dark Lord did finally return no one believed Dumbledore. Dumbledore was even removed from Hogwarts for a bit. However, the Dark Lord made a mistake and was seen by a group of Aurors. Fudge couldn't deny it any longer. Dumbledore got reinstated as the Headmaster, and everyone-" Severus' eyes went big. "was back to asking him how to handle the Dark Lord and what do about the Death Eaters."

"I think we need to research Voldie." Shue knew there was something strange about the whole situation. His parents always thought so and he trusted his parents. "When can we leave here without Dumbledore thinking anything is strange?" 

"After lunch, Master. He likes all the staff to be present at meals unless he sanctions our absence."

"He certainly is a control freak." Shue really didn't like Dumbledore. He hated the way he treated Severus. He didn't like how much control the man had over people's lives.

"My next class will be here soon." Shue turned back into Poe. 

___________________________________________________________________

Shue and Severus made their way through the Ministry to the Chinese Offices on the 4th floor. Shue didn't even stop by his father's assistant, he just opened the door and slammed the results of his Inheritance Test in front of his father, Chan Li. His father picked up the results. He paled as he read it. "Are you sure, Shue?" 

"Yes, we had them do it twice." Shue felt relieved that his father didn't know. He had believed his parents would have told them if they knew. His parents had never lied about adopting him from an orphanage in France. He held out a seat for Severus and he took the one next to Severus. They were comfortable deep blue chairs.

"You know we found you in an orphanage in France. They said they found you on their steps but Shue, you had no scar. You certainly didn't look like James Potter."

"They didn't have any information?" Severus was still trying to recover from his own Inheritance Test. "No scar is a bit strange, as is not looking like Potter, as Harry did. I saw Harry with Lily."

"No, they didn't even know his age or anything. We guessed his age, based off of Sue and what the Healers believed him to be. We thought he was an unwanted muggle-born. Mi wanted to do an Inheritance Test back when we first adopted Shue but I got recalled to China and we never bothered after that." Chan reread it again. "Why did you get one?" 

"I didn't originally go to get one. Severus needed one but the goblins kept insisting that I was Harry Potter. I have never been to the British Gringotts. Sue always does the banking." Shue didn't like to do the financial aspect of his company if he could help it. Math wasn't his best subject. Severus handed his Inheritance Test over as Shue explained what he found in Dumbledore's office. Why he was at Hogwarts as Poe, and what happened the night before. "I think Dumbledore kept the information hidden for a reason. According to Ironclaw, he has been using all of our seats, and using them to control Hogwarts."

Chan laid the results down on his desk, next to each other. 

Severus Tobias Snape

Father: Tobias Aaron Snape  
Mother: Eileen Cleo Snape nee Prince

Title: 

Ravenclaw  
Prince

Shue Chan Li  
Harry James Potter

Father: James Charles Potter  
Mother: Lilyann Rose Potter nee Evan  
Adopted Father: Chan Shue Li  
Adopted Mother: Mi Tuang Li nee Hui

Titles:

Slytherin (Conquest)  
Gryffindor  
Peverell  
Potter  
Black

"You do realize this could remove him from power, completely. If we play it right, he can even end up in Azkaban." Chan leaned back in his office chair. "Dumbledore had no legal right to use these seats. If your parents approved before but as soon as you became of age, he was required to turn control over to you, Severus. As for Shue's, he had to vacate the seats." 

"While I would love to get him tossed into Azkaban, we do have a few things we need to think about." Severus sighed. "We know he doesn't know Shue is Harry Potter. We know he is using the seats illegally, to keep control over Hogwarts and the Ministry. If we remove him, it might open up Hogwarts and the Wizengamot for the Dark Lord using Lucius Malfoy to take charge."

Chan smiled. "Yes, Lucius Malfoy." 

"Father?" Shue was a bit confused. 

"Give me a few minutes." Chan rose from his chair and left his office. 

"What do you think that was about?" Shue glanced over his shoulder as the office door closed.

Severus frowned a bit. "I'm not sure. Lucius is the Dark Lord's number 1, I'm his second." 

Shue smirked. "How about a bet?" 

"Master?" 

"I say Lucius is a spy, if I'm right, I get to take you to away for Yule, if I'm wrong, I will release you out of your belt." Shue thought it was a win-win for him. He knew Severus enjoyed control Shue had when Severus was in his chastity belt, but it had been three days. Severus had been very well behaved and Shue liked to reward Severus when he was. 

**************Flashback**************

"Pet, you have been very good." Shue ran his hand through Severus' hair. Severus was kneeling in front of Shue, his back straight, his hands clasped behind his back, with his head bowed. They had spent the night down in the club. It was a first for Severus. 

Severus looked up. "Thank-you, Master. I was nervous." 

"I know, Pet, but you obeyed so well." Shue had kept Severus on a leash, naked except for his chastity belt. Severus stayed next to Shue all night. Shue had kept Severus in different spots, on the floor, with his head resting against his right knee, on his lap, and even cuddled next to him. Severus' lack of self-esteem in his looks was something that Shue wanted to bolster, and tonight certainly did that. "I was wondering if I was going to hide you away. All those people lusting after you." 

Severus blushed a bit. "Master, they were looking at you." 

"Oh, Pet, if you only knew." Shue patted his lap and Severus settled on Shue's lap. "Now, how do you feel about the belt. I know you were wary of it but curious."

"Yes, Master, I was. I liked it in that I feel I'm safe, protected, and cared for. I'm not sure about long-term, like some who want to be in one permanently. I did like how controlling it felt. I certainly would love to try wearing it at Hogwarts when I can't be with you. However, not for like a month or something. Short-term would be good." 

"How about punishment?" Shue ran a gentle hand down Severus' back and cupped his buttocks. "You have such a wonderful body." Severus had responded as Shue hoped. Severus arched into the caressing. 

Severus blushed at his Master's words. "Punishment?"

"Yes, but not like a month, a week or two. If you don't like it, we can always remove that aspect." Shue kissed Severus. 

"We can try it, Master." 

Severus loved and hated his belt when it was used for punishment. Loved how he felt controlled, wanted, protected, and cared for. He hated that he couldn't do anything about his arousal. He loved/hated how it made him so hot and desperate for his Master. The max he had ever been in the belt was two weeks and that was because he wanted to see what it felt like. 

****************End Flashback*****************

The door opened and Chan returned followed by Lucius Malfoy. No one spoke as Chan began to put up privacy wards. "I need Vows for all of you before we continue. Not because I don't trust you but for our own protection. A Vow saying nothing we discuss will leave this office without the permission of all." 

Shue looked at his father but nodded his agreement as did Severus and Lucius. The Vow was done. "Father?" 

"Lucius meet my son, Harry Potter." Chan had retaken his seat after he sealed the Vow. 

Lucius looked at Shue. "He's not Harry Potter. He looks nothing like James Potter, except in coloring." Lucius leaned a bit closer. Lucius looked at Chan and back to Shue. "You are. I have been searching for you since I left you in France."

"You left Shue?" Severus knew he wasn't the only one confused. How or why did Lucius even have Harry in the first place. 

"Yes, I followed the Dark Lord that night. I don't know what exactly happened in the house but what I can confirm is that three Killing Curses were cast. Black arrived shortly after Dumbledore and Hagrid. I didn't notice his arrival until I heard him screaming at Dumbledore about Harry being his godson. After several minutes, Black came out of the house, took off. I learned later he left to go and search for Pettigrew, which we know he is still alive. I'm not sure why but Hagrid took Harry Potter on a flying motorcycle of all things. I followed Dumbledore to Gringotts. Hagrid met him outside. Dumbledore took Harry to the bank. I waited and entered. I spent the night waiting. The next day, Dumbledore left but without Harry. I arranged for my account manager to alert me when Dumbledore returned." 

"Do you know what he did?" Chan asked.

"Yes, but not until later. I spent the day, trying to keep myself out of Azkaban. I got a brief note at almost nine that night that Dumbledore was back at Gringotts, to get Harry. I arrived as Dumbledore was handing Harry back to Hagrid. I cast a quick tracking charm on Hagrid. About 1 AM he stopped traveling, I apparated to the spot to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid putting Harry down on a set of stairs in a muggle area. The lights were out on the street but I could see Dumbledore was holding Harry. " 

"Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Lily's sister was where he put Harry. He really meant to leave him on the steps all night?" Severus never knew what happened as Dumbledore never explained where Harry was, never mind leaving him on a set of steps. When Harry was discovered missing, Dumbledore clammed up and wouldn't explain himself. Severus realized why. If Dumbledore had admitted to leaving a child on a step, people would be furious but their Savior? They would kill the man. "He kept quiet to keep control." 

"Yes, he did. Now after he left, I did a scan of the house. He had added wards. I have no idea when but they weren't protective ones. One was a dark arts detector, one was a submissive ward direct at Harry, another was one to make sure they didn't love Harry but would keep him there. It was a bit of a binding mixed with a mild hate compulsion. I saw that Harry was awake. He wasn't crying but he was trying to understand where he was. I called his name and he walked to me. I was a bit surprised that he did."

"Which is why no alerts Dumbledore would have place went off." Severus knew Dumbledore would have placed alarms and alerts on what he considered his weapon. Since Harry walked to Lucius the wards or alarms wouldn't have thought anything was wrong. 

"Yes, I also knew Narcissa had a legal claim to Harry, being a Black and Harry's grandmother was a Black. So when I got home that night, Narcissa took care of Harry. We kept him hidden for a few days trying to get everything straightened out. During those three days, I learned he sealed the Potters' Wills. He refused to tell anyone where Harry was but he now had control over the Potter-Black seats. Sirius Black was already caught and in Azkaban. I later learned he had no trial."

"He is back in Azkaban because of Dumbledore not clearing his name when he escaped. I know Dumbledore plans on speaking to Amelia." Shue frowned a bit. "Wouldn't he be Lord Black?"

"No, he was disowned but Regulus wasn't. Regulus made you his heir shortly before he disappeared." Lucius poured himself a glass of water at Chan's approval. "Now, because Dumbledore kept insisting that the Dark Lord was going to return, Narcissa began to wonder why you were at Gringotts for so long. So she ran a medical scan and found he numerous bind and compulsions placed on you. Ones that if you had them on when you attended Hogwarts would have made you a very obedient puppet. So, as soon as I was cleared, we took Harry to France. We got the family healer to remove everything. We knew we couldn't keep you so we did the next best thing, we put you at an orphanage. Narcissa used a wee bit of Black family magic so that a magical family would want to adopt Harry. We didn't know which family would do it but we didn't care as long as he was out of Dumbledore's hands." 

"Did you try to find me?" Shue wasn't sure how he felt about this. He had a blood family. 

"Yes but it was a few years later. Dumbledore was finally not ranting about Death Eaters every Wizenagamot session or using Harry Potter to get every bill passed. I did manage to put a redirect on Harry's name in the student book for Hogwarts. So when Harry's Hogwarts letter was sent out, I was able to reply back with a no." 

"So officially Harry Potter declined to attend Hogwarts and he has no idea where Harry Potter is?" Chan looked at his son. 

"Yes." Lucius smirked.

"He even went to speak to the muggles. They knew nothing." Severus looked at Shue.

"What am I missing?" Shue wasn't sure what was going on but he could see the looks between the other three men in the room.

"Legally, because you declined to attend Hogwarts and were officially adopted, you can claim your Lordships without revealing you're Harry Potter." Lucius grinned. "You were accepted at the Chinese School of Magic as Shue Li, you took your British NEWTs as Shue Li, therefore, magic has accepted you as Shue Li." 

"Won't he demand an Inheritance Test?" Severus looked at their tests. He handed them to Lucius.

"He could. You aren't legally required to take one to claim any seat. Your Lordship rings would be proof that you are the legal heir. It would force him to step down and the Ministry would officially be able to declare Harry Potter deceased." Chan looked at his son. "You get your legacy without losing who you are."

"True but what about the Dark Wanker?" Shue knew not to say Voldemort's name around Severus as it caused him pain. He already felt a bit bad about using it earlier.

"He hasn't been looking or even focused on Harry Potter. He has been working on recruiting and getting people into place. Narcissa and I have been working on making sure the crazier Death Eaters met their demise or end up in Azkaban." Lucius looked at Severus. "I was going to feel you out about aiding me in getting rid of the Dark Lord." 

"How? Dumbledore, I feel, knows how the man was able to return but he hasn't shared that information." Severus had a feeling that it had to do with what they were to protect during what would have been Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

"I know he used a black magic ritual. Something that used his father's bones, Pettigrew lost his hand, some stone, and a potion. I tried to get the information out of Pettigrew but didn't want the Dark Lord to be aware of my interest."

"So what is the plan?" Shue knew he would have to think about everything he learned today. They didn't have time to be away from Hogwarts for too long. Dumbledore might wonder what Severus was doing or where Severus was. 

"We need them both removed from power. Lucius, if Shue was to take control of his seats and Hogwarts is there anything preventing Dumbledore from being removed?" 

"His contract would allow him to remain as Headmaster, but otherwise, no. He only has the one seat as the Headmaster in Wizengamot. He won't be able to vote unless it's a tie. Now, I would become Chief Warlock which would make the Dark Lord happy. He would be impressed if Severus and I got a lot of classes returned."

"I have kept track of all the potions and spells he has removed over the last few decades. If Chan can get me some of the foreign magic school's curriculum we can show how far behind we are. Dumbledore won't be able to link it to anything dark." Severus knew Chan would do it. The man had been trying to get the British Wizarding World out of the 19th Century. Severus glanced at the time. "I need to head back. He will wonder where I have disappeared to if I am not there to do rounds." 

Shue stood up. "We'll see you this weekend, Father." Shue gave a slight bow as did Severus. 

______________________________________________

Shue was sitting on the couch when Severus returned from his rounds. Severus went and got the tea. He put the tray down and stood in front of Shue. "You alright?" 

Shue pulled Severus into his lap. "Confused a bit, slightly angry, a bit confused about my feelings, but yes. I always wanted to know who my real parents were. Why did they give me up? Where they out there wondering about me? Learning I'm Harry Potter, while it solves so much, it's also scary. Everyone knows my real parents, more than I do, even you. I'm confused because I heard what Lucius said. I have listened to you tell me about Dumbledore. I have seen what the man has done so I'm happy that Lucius removed me. Dumbledore took away my chance to know blood family. I know what you said about the Dursleys and I don't mean them. I mean Lady Black, their son, even other members of the Black family." 

"Be happy that you don't." Severus explained about Bellatrix and Sirius' parents. He did mention Tonks but only has an Order member. "The only people in the Black family that were sane was Regulus and Narcissa. Though Narcissa, if you don't know her, comes across as being standoffish."

"Two opposite ends. Dumbledore really created a nice divide on magic." Shue kissed Severus. "How about a bath?" 

"That sounds good, I will get the candles and wine, Master."


	5. Chapter 5

Shue glanced at his father and Lucius. Today he was taking his seats. He was a bit nervous. He liked to be behind the scenes, not having a spotlight shined on him. He knew Dumbledore was about to be blindsided which he was going to enjoy. 

Chan gave his son a reassuring smile. "He can't do anything." 

"I'm aware." Shue had spent the last few days listening to Dumbledore complain to Severus about not being able to get Black and Lupin out of Azkaban. Dumbledore had wanted Severus to see if he could influence the owner but Severus reminded him of the club's policies. 

Lucius had spent the last few days, with Severus' list, impressing the Dark Lord with the changes that Severus and Lucius would be to enact now that Dumbledore was about to lose power. At first, the Dark Lord had wanted to meet with the Li family but Lucius was able to show, backed up by Rookwood, that the Li family were a neutral family and they didn't want to push them toward Dumbledore. Lucius explained how they wanted the same thing as the Dark Lord. Lucius left off the part about not killing the muggles and muggle-born, but otherwise, he kind of gave a true statement.

Shue sat next to his father, once they entered the Wizengamot. Lucius went the Minority Leader seat. He didn't bother getting anything set up as he wouldn't be remaining in the seat for long. He chatted a bit with a few of the Lords and Ladies while they waited for the session to start.

Dumbledore finally arrived, chatting with an annoyed looking Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge. "No, Albus, I can't get him to drop the charges. He has had that policy since the first time someone took pictures there. He isn't going to change his mind."

"Amelia, perhaps if you explained it was a slight misunderstanding. Remus and Sirius were looking for Harry." 

Shue leaned close to his father. "Still?"

"Yes, he has been trying to get her to speak to me regarding the charges. I informed her it was your choice and that I stand behind your decision."

Everyone quieted as soon as Dumbledore sat down in the Chief Warlock's seat. He led them through the old business and finally got to what Shue was waiting for. "New introductions before we begin new business?" 

Shue rose. "I'm Shue Li, I claim the seats of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Peverell, Potter, and Black. So mote it be." Shue held up his hand showing his ring. Magic accepted the assignment. 

"Magic accepted." Amelia Bones announced while the counter recognized the new Lord. "Have you assigned the seats?"

"I have, they are now aligned with the Whig party." Shue bowed toward Lucius. "My formal title shall be Lord Peverell." 

Lucius rose. "I, as the Whig's Leader, am now asking for a count of seats." 

"He isn't Harry Potter. Those seats belong to Harry Potter." Dumbledore rose. "I have had control over them since James Potter assigned them to me."

"Magic has accepted him. He is now Lord Peverell." Amelia saw Percy filing the paperwork.

"I demand an Inheritance Test." Dumbledore had to find out how this happened. 

"I'm not submitting an Inheritance Test unless every single member of the Wizengamot submits one. Since Lady Magic has accepted me as she did with everyone here, I have proven my claim." Shue wasn't about to be bullied by Dumbledore. 

Lucius rose. "As the new Chief Warlock, I put it to a vote, those who are willing to add the expense of all the Wizengamot receiving an Inheritance Test, say aye." 

Five ayes were heard. All people that Dumbledore knew would never deny him anything. Dumbledore looked around and noticed no one was going to vote for an Inheritance Test. 

"I do believe that you are sitting in my seat." Lucius walked to the Chief Warlock seat. "The Headmaster seat is empty." 

"He isn't Harry Potter. Only Harry Potter is entitled to those seats." Dumbledore was looking at Shue. 

Lucius and Shue knew he was looking for the famous scar hoping he had found Harry Potter. Lucius smirked. "He must be a Potter in some way. After all, James wasn't exactly a virgin when he married Lily." 

Dumbledore's eyes went wide. Shue watched him take in his appearance. The dark hair, the similar frame to James Potter. Shue knew what Lucius told the old fart. It was part of their plan to make Dumbledore wonder if Harry Potter was even alive. "He can't be. He's not Harry." 

"I do believe you are in my seat." Lucius gave the Wizengamot a slight smile as if to say that Dumbledore was not in his right mind. "I am sure everyone would like to move onto new business." Dumbledore rose and headed for the Headmaster's chair. "New introductions?"

Shue listened as a few more were introduced as heirs who were sitting with their parents. Most of the business was boring until Lucius brought up returning classes to Hogwarts. "Now, we have a petition to return a lot of the banned lessons, classes, and even potions back into the Hogwarts curriculum." 

Lucius handed out the list, the research, and the history of the classes with their decline. "As you can see the classes are ones taught in every single magical school but Hogwarts. The same with the spells and potions that have been removed. Also, attached is the list of books that have been removed over the last few decades. All of these books, spells, and potions are taught in other schools. We have fallen to the very bottom of the educational system. Our ranking in magical strength has also declined." Lucius produced another report. "Now, before someone tries and claims they are all dark-" Everyone looked at Dumbledore "I have attained these reports using the ICW. They have provided certified copies." 

"I will not allow dark classes in Hogwarts." 

"Good thing you don't get to vote unless it's a tie." Shue responded. "As a graduate student of the Chinese School of Magic with my British NEWTs, I can inform you that what you use for your NEWT level students is what we learned in our third year. My family has been working for the last few decades to stop this decline. Since Mr. Dumbledore likes to use You-Know-You as a way to remind you of his own greatness, let me ask you this. Don't you think that if everyone in Britain was taught what everyone else already knows, that You-Know-Who might not have become so powerful? People wouldn't be so afraid of defending themselves? Your Aurors wouldn't pass a NEWT in any other country. They would be outclassed by a fourth-year in any other country. Doesn't that scare you?" 

Lucius was impressed, Shue used Dumbledore's own method against him. He knew he couldn't have said any of that and expected to stay alive. The Dark Lord would have killed him as soon as he heard. Lucius let the Lords and Ladies talk amongst themselves, as Dumbledore kept trying to speak but because there was no voting, Amelia had placed a cone of silence around him.

"I put forth the motion to approve the new classes, spells, books, and potions back into Hogwarts." Chan Li spoke from his seat. 

"Motion presented." 

"Seconded." Lord Parkinson waved his wand.

"Aye?" Lucius saw Percy get ready to count. Wands were out, ready for the voting. Lucius had already informed all of his supporters, who he knew also informed theirs. "Nays?" 

Percy picked up the official parchment. "39 ayes, 11 nays. The ayes have it." 

Shue watched Dumbledore, who was looking around trying to figure out who voted which way, and who he could bribe for information. The rest of the session was a decision on when the changes would occur and it was decided that starting September all the changes would be instated. It gave Dumbledore and the Board almost 10 months to hire Professors and make the changes. 

Shue was walking with his father back to his father's office when Dumbledore stepped in front of them. "My boy, I was wondering if I may have a moment of your time?" 

"I'm not your boy, I'm Lord Peverell. This is my father, perhaps you know him? He is the Chinese Undersecretary, in case you weren't aware." Shue really wanted to curse the old fool.

"I do apologize. I just wish to speak to you concerning Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. It seems there has been a slight misunderstanding." 

"No, there hasn't been. They were stalking and taking photos of my clients as they entered and left my club. I have already indicated, from past stalkers how I wanted the situation handled. The DMLE has done exactly what was needed according to the law. You may have cleared Mr. Black's past transgression but I'm not so easily swayed. I value my clients' rights. Good day, Mr. Dumbledore." 

"I'm sure we could work this out. They were on a mission for me, looking for Harry Potter. We heard he might have been a client at your club." 

"Yes, I'm aware, which is why I'm also rescreening all new members to make sure they aren't looking for Harry Potter also. Be warned, if I find one of your associates in my club I will press charges against you and whoever is spying." Shue looked at his watch. "Sorry, Father, I have to get going. I have a dinner engagement." 

"Remember dinner Saturday night, we expect both of you there, your mother won't take no for an answer." Chan wasn't about to let Dumbledore learn anything private about his son including the gender of who his son was in love with.

"Mr. Li, perhaps you could explain to your son it was all a slight misunderstanding with Sirius and Remus. They were just trying to find the son of their best friend." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, and he had a slight smile on his face, really using the innocent grandfather act. He clearly forgot which family he was dealing with.

"My son handles his own affairs. He has for a long time." Chan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Your Aunt and Uncle will be there also." 

"Good, I'm sure Sue will join us too. I haven't seen her in what seems forever." Shue bowed. "Good day Mr. Dumbledore, Father." How he managed to be polite to the old fool surprised him. He knew he had to get back to Hogwarts and warn Severus.

__________________________________________________________

Severus was waiting in his quarters for Shue. He knew the Wizengamot session ended on time as Lucius sent a brief message via floo. Shue flew in via the owl entrance and landed. He transformed, kissed Severus, and dragged the man to the couch.

"How did it go?" 

"Dumbledore isn't Chief Warlock any longer. All the classes, books, lessons, and everything taught in the other magical schools is being returned. Dumbledore didn't like that one bit. I expect he is going to want you to find out all you can about me. He tried to get me to release Black and Lupin." Shue explained what happened. "We are expected at dinner on Saturday." 

"Your mother already informed me. Dumbledore most likely will call me into his office tonight. You're right he is going to want me to find out all I can about you and find a way to get you on his side." Severus looked at the clock. "We have to be in the Great Hall in ten minutes."

Shue made a face. "I really don't want to listen to him. Do you think the Dark Lord will call you soon?"

"No, he is going to be happy with what Lucius accomplished and will focus on getting people he approves of, yet won't send up red flags to Dumbledore into the new positions, so he will be busy with Lucius."

"Poor Lucius."


	6. Chapter 6

Since it was the weekend, Severus went with Shue to the club. Shue had paperwork and accounts to look through. Severus sat on the couch and worked on his potion research paper. They were expected to attend dinner tonight at Shue's father. 

An owl flew into the room. "Why would my parents be writing to me? We are going to see them in a few hours." Shue exchanged an owl treat for the letter. He opened it and read it quickly. "Well, Dumbledore has gone to the ICW about Lupin and Black. Dad and Uncle Chi have a meeting with some of the ICW members to find out what Dumbledore is trying to do. Mum says she is going to send us dinner, make sure we eat it, and she loves us." Shue handed the letter to Severus.

"He must be trying to call in some favors and put pressure on your father and uncle to get them released. He has no legal grounds, it's your club." Severus read the letter, smiling when he read Mi's orders about dinner. "Master, are we going to go downstairs or stay up here?" 

Since Shue had been staying with Severus, they quickly fell into their normal summer pattern they followed when Severus spent the summer with Shue. Severus did his research on potions during the summer when Shue when to work at night. If Shue was home, Shue would help him gather ingredients or make potions with Severus, relax, or play. Severus looked up at Shue. "I'm glad you came to Hogwarts." 

Shue kissed him. "Me too. Now, how about you put that away, we eat dinner and make use of a free night with no one around." 

"I do love your ideas, Master." 

_____________________________________________________

Sue arrived with her parents and Shue's early the next morning. Since Shue and Severus were already up and making breakfast, Mi kicked them out of the kitchen and took over. "Go, your father and uncle want to speak to you and Severus about that idiot, Dumbledore."

"That's an understatement." Sue muttered. 

"Sue, don't mutter." Xin Li told her daughter. "Come and help me and your Aunt Mi."

"Mother, I am aware of what is going on. It was my idea for Shue to join Severus at Hogwarts." 

Shue and Severus quickly left the kitchen. They knew this was an old battle that no one was going to win and they didn't want to get dragged into it. "Shue-" They heard as they were almost to Shue's office "-he's fast." 

Shue entered his office pulling Severus behind him and closed the door. "I see, they are at it again in the kitchen?" 

"Yes, Uncle." Shue moved to his favorite chair, Severus went and sat down on the empty Chesterfield. "We weren't expecting company, Mom decided they're going to make breakfast now." 

"I know your mother wrote to you last night about Dumbledore trying to get the ICW involved." 

"Yes, and I expect that is why you're here?" Shue glanced at Severus, who seemed to be worried about something. Severus hadn't spoken this morning and seemed distracted. Shue knew it meant that Severus was working himself up about Dumbledore.

"It is. Dumbledore used a lot of favors to get Black and Lupin's case heard by the ICW. However, it was a waste of time and effort. All of them were wondering why this was even in front of them and were not happy being called away from their families on a Saturday night." Chan looked at his brother. "Dumbledore actually tried to get Fudge, and a few other Ministers, to agree to let Black and Lupin free as they were searching for Harry Potter and how important Harry Potter is to the war." 

"I tried to stop it but he went to a few Ministers who didn't want to deal with him either. Dumbledore went to the ICW, he cited it was to benefit the war that they broke the law." Chi, Shue's uncle, had tried to stop Dumbledore but so many felt they owed the man. "When asked what Harry Potter had to do with the War, he refused to explain. He just stated that Harry was needed. He turned rather tight-lipped after that. He did mention that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather. However, the interesting thing was, numerous inquests were started as to why Dumbledore never got Black cleared of his charges or trial." 

"So it backfired on him, in a way." Severus had relaxed a bit as the two men were speaking. "The mutts aren't freed and now the ICW is looking into Dumbledore." 

"Exactly. We spent most of the night listening to Dumbledore skip around the reason Harry was needed, why Black and Lupin had to be free to find him. They will be given a trial on Wednesday, now. So expect a summons. Madam Bones made a point of informing Dumbledore that she wasn't going to delay any longer." Chan paused, "I was able to speak to Lucius, also. The Dark Lord has been very happy with everything and he isn't looking for Harry Potter. According to Lucius, to the Dark Lord, Harry Potter doesn't matter. He wants heavy recruitment, he won't be doing any raids, but wants Lucius to work on improving his image with the public."

"His image? As what the better psycho?" Shue wondered at times about Voldemort and Dumbledore. "They need to be locked away." 

"Agreed. Dumbledore has been slowly doing a lot of damage to his own name, this latest issue has tarnished the Ministry. Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock, was asked why he didn't get Black a trial, why was Black even put in Azkaban in the first place. Many weren't happy with the lack of answers and the whispering about Dumbledore and his policies." Chi told them. 

Sue entered the room. "Mother and Aunt Mi said enough business before breakfast and to come to the table." Sue gave her cousin a look. She saw him nod his head, she smiled. Her cousin and Severus would tell her everything. For some reason, her father didn't want her involved in what as going on. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Poe was flying above Severus as he returned to Hogwarts. It was Sunday night and Dumbledore had called an Order meeting earlier. They had tried to have it at Grimmauld Place, but Mi, Shue's mother, his Aunt Xin, and Sue, suggested something the men didn't think of. They suggested closing all properties that belong to Shue. Evicting anyone who didn't belong. 

Chan and Chi agreed. Shue closed all the properties.

*****************Flashback***********************

Severus, with Poe, landed on Grimmauld Place, across from the Black's house. He saw a bunch of Order members mulling around, confused. Some were partially dressed, while Molly was covered with flour and holding a knife. He could see the house but the rest couldn't. "Why are you gathered on the street?" 

"Severus, the house kicked us out. I was making tea for the old gang when flour exploded all over me and I was out here. Everyone else joined me." Molly was waving her knife around as she spoke.

"Yeah, I was in the shower." Weasley whined.

"Yes, that is right, it's Sunday, the day you selected to shower." Severus ignored the indignation of Weasley. "Molly put the knife away. We don't need someone getting sliced opened because they can't stay away from a flying knife." Poe started crackling. 

"Professor, we can't get into the house." Granger was one of the ones barely dressed. "I was changing." 

"Clearly not into something appropriate for a meeting." Severus looked at the short, leather mini skirt. He knew the skirt belonged to Ginny Weasley has he had seen the girl wearing it a few times when her mother wasn't around. He removed the hand that Granger placed on his arm as he was speaking. "Do keep your hands to yourself." Poe was about to peck at the hand but cawed when Severus removed the hand. 

Severus wasn't sure what was going on between the two girls. They had been touching him and wearing the skimpiest of clothing since the meeting where the Weasley Twins announced they thought they saw Harry Potter. He looked at Weasley and saw him glaring at Granger, while Weaslette was hanging onto Longbottom. Wait, what was Longbottom doing here? No, Dumbledore couldn't. Yes, he would. Severus would have to make sure to tell Shue, Chan, Chi, and Lucius. 

Severus resisted the urge to laugh when Dumbledore came tumbling out of the chimney stack and landed on the ground. Poe didn't. Everyone rushed to help him up. Granger nearly fell as tried to bend over and keep from exposing herself. Severus heard the sound of apparition as Minerva appeared behind Severus. "I see he didn't believe me."

"You warned him?" 

"Yes. He knew there was a new Lord Black and the Order certainly didn't have his permission to use the property. Lord Black must have shut down all his properties since Sirius is under arrest." 

"I do believe we will move the meeting to Hogwarts until I can get this cleared up. I'm sure Lord Black will be willing to let us get our possessions out once I explain everything." 

Poe cawed. Severus agreed. They were going to search the house before that. He blocked out the whining of the Order members. 

********End Flashback********************

Severus was one of the last to arrive at the Order meeting at Hogwarts. He made a side trip to Honeydukes. Poe enjoyed flying around. He really wasn't in a rush to meet with the idiots. He knew Dumbledore was going to be annoying. He sighed as he entered Dumbledore's office with Poe on his shoulder. 

The Weasleys, Shacklebolt, Tonks, McGonagall, Granger, and Longbottom were present. Granger was sitting the farthest she could from soon to be ex-husband, while Longbottom was trying to get away from a clinging Ginny Weasley. McGonagall looked uncomfortable at the display, while Tonks and Shacklebolt were quietly speaking. Severus made his way to the bookcase he preferred to lean against. 

"Ah, Severus. Perfect timing. Have you had any luck in finding Harry at the club?" Dumbledore was behind his desk, playing the kind old man. His hands running down his beard as he looked over his half-glasses. 

"No, because there is no one named Harry at the club. There are a few variances of the name but they didn't match what a Potter would look like. The ones who could have matched turned out to be false leads too. So we need another way to discover who Harry might be now." He looked around the room. "I didn't see anyone with a scar, messy hair, or glasses." He loved how he didn't even lie. Sue had been keeping an eye on Hogwarts when she could, in her Thestral form. So far it had been Dumbledore doing his usual comings and goings, including going to get his lemon drops. 

"Keep looking. Now, regarding the issue of the Sirius and Remus. I'm afraid they go to trial on Wednesday. There was nothing I could do. The ICW wasn't helpful and the Li family threw their support behind Shue Li. Mr. Shue Li refuses to change his policy regarding them and his father and Uncle aren't willing to listen to me." 

"Albus, they were warned and did break the law." Kingsley had tried to get Dumbledore to listen to reason. He knew he wasn't the only one who felt that Dumbledore was endangering them and their plans due to his single-minded focus on Harry Potter. 

"He just has to listen." Ginny sounded pitiful. "They were only trying to help. They shouldn't go to Azkaban for it."

"They still broke the law, even after being warned." Severus strongly resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "All of you were warned about taking pictures, the Twins warned us about the security at the Black Rose." 

"Madam Bones knew the owner wouldn't relent. He hadn't in the past and wasn't about to now because Albus asked." Tonks was dating Lupin and didn't want to lose him but the man ignored her advice and went with Black.

"We did." Fred had warned Black. He had told him about the wards and protection. 

"We even tried to stop them." George glanced at his twin. The Weasley Twins had arrived at Hogwarts slightly before Severus, as they had just closed their store for the night.

"Severus, perhaps, you could become friends with Mr. Li. He does own the club." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. He knew it was a long shot but he had to try. He needed Black as a way to get close to Shue Li, the new Lord Black. They had to convert the man to their side. 

Severus looked a bit surprised. "You do realize today is Sunday, night to be exact, and that trial is on Wednesday? I have classes, potions, patrolling, detentions, and countless other things I need to get done. So exactly when am I do this new task?" Poe was watching the people in the room.

"We can cover for you. I really don't want to see Sirius or Remus in Azkaban for trying to find Harry." Dumbledore began to rearrange people's schedules and who he could recruit to assist. He knew Granger would be able to teach the lower years.

"Why are you looking for Harry? I thought you said I was the one to who had to beat You-Know-Who." Neville actually didn't stutter the whole sentence out, surprising Severus. 

"Yes, how does that work? He wasn't marked by the Dark Lord nor did the Dark Lord target him. He doesn't even know Longbottom exists." Severus watched Longbottom process what he said. The boy's face gave away the anger he was feeling at being used by Dumbledore. Severus had to give Longbottom some fraction of credit. Longbottom didn't explode, didn't start screaming.

"I see. Well, I believe it's time I return home. Consider this my retirement from being Harry Potter's replacement." Neville removed Ginny from him and got up and walked out. Ignoring all the minor protests from the Order members who treated Dumbledore like he was Merlin.

Dumbledore didn't speak for several minutes. "Let's refocus. We need to find Harry Potter. Severus, can you stay near the club to be able to spend more time on your mission." He would deal with Longbottom later. He didn't have time right now to pacify the boy.

"I can. We are allowed to rent a suite of rooms." Severus didn't mind a few days more away from Dumbledore. He was enjoying the time away from Hogwarts and Dumbledore. He was beginning to wonder if he would continue on after Dumbledore was gone. He felt Poe rub his head against his cheek. "If I can't convince him to drop the charges?" 

"Try your best. He is the owner, so I expect him to be dominant." Dumbledore didn't continue but from the faces of the rest of the room, everyone knew what Dumbledore was asking. 

"So you're my pimp now? Dominant Harry Potter but play the submissive to get your two mutts out of charges they deserve." Poe had his claw dug into Severus but Severus ignored the angry bird. Severus held up his hand. "Save it. I will go to the club but I'm not sleeping with everyone who might be Harry Potter nor Mr. Li for you to save the mutts. I will befriend him, but Albus, you have to realize it might not be possible." 

"Very good, my boy. Is tonight to late to return the club?" Dumbledore continued to ignore anyone who wanted speak. 

"No, they are open until midnight for customers to arrive. It was in the literature the Twins collected. I will submit the bill to you when I return." Severus knew Shue had the goblins reviewing the accounts that now belonged to him. He wondered who was paying all the Order's bills. The Dark Lord had his followers paying his expenses but Dumbledore never seemed concern about funds. Granted most didn't live expensively but they didn't require a lot of funds for things nor did the Order need a lot of things. 

Poe took to the air as Severus moved away from the bookcase. Severus resisted the urge to laugh as bird poop landed Dumbledore's head. Fawkes started singing as Poe flew back to Severus and they exited the office before anyone could speak.


	7. Chapter 7

Shue didn't speak as they made their way back to the Black Rose. Once he was upstairs, alone with Severus, he grabbed the first thing he could find and threw it across the room. Severus handed Shue another vase. Shue threw that one too. Shue threw a few more glasses. "Feel better?" 

"Yes. I can't believe that man." Shue cast a Repario on the broken vases and glasses. "Mother would kill me if she knew I broke that ugly vase." The vase in question was a gold-toned porcelain vase with black roses on it. Shue kept it on one of the shelves by the wet bar. "That man." 

"Yes, she would. How about we forget about Dumbledore." Severus hated the vase too. He picked up the repaired items and put them away. "We have a few days to enjoy ourselves." He whispered into Shue's left ear.

"True, very true." Shue turned and looked at Severus. Shue eyed Severus up and down. "You are a bit overdressed." 

Severus quickly uttered the spell to allow his collar to show. He looked at his Master, smiled, and began to slowly undress. One button at a time. Severus had a lot of buttons. 

"Oh, you want to tease me?" Shue sat down on the chesterfield opposite facing the wet bar. "I have been very lax the last few weeks." Since Shue wasn't able to be Shue all the time, they had used the time when he was able to be Shue to plan, to get Severus' work done, and to try to relax a bit. 

Severus gave his Master a half smile. He sent his clothes to his laundry bin. "It's been a few stressful weeks, Master." Severus knelt in front of his Master. "I can help you relax, Master." Severus laid his head against Shue's right knee. He rubbed his cheek against his Master's leg, as he leaned his full body against his Master's leg.

"Yes, you will." Shue ran his hand thru Severus' hair. He grabbed a fistful of Severus' hair, tipped Severus' head back, kissing him. Shue heard Severus moan in pleasure as he felt Severus let Shue take charge. "Go to the toy chest, pick out three toys."

Severus was a bit surprised, he rarely got to pick out the toys. He looked up. He loved when he got to pick because even though he got to pick, his Master didn't always use them in the way he expected. He crawled slowly to the toy box, knowingly wiggling his butt suggestively, as he crawled. 

"Pet, the more you tease the longer I will tease you." 

Severus rushed to the box. He knew his Master would do exactly what he said he would do. He looked through the box, though the word box was a misnomer, as it was really a very deep wizard's storage chest. He began to think of what he wanted. Did he want to feel controlled, fully? Did he want to tease his Master into punishing him, playfully? Did he want his Master to show him that he was fully owned? Wanted? Desired? Severus looked over his shoulder, trying to decide. His Master seemed in a playful mood, yet Severus sensed that his Master wanted to show Severus how much he wanted him. 

Dumbledore's plans ruined a lot of the time Severus' got to spend away from Hogwarts. He was thankful for Dumbledore's plan in a way, however, because Severus got to spend a lot more time with Shue. Granted Shue was usually Poe but they were together. Something that Severus always thought wouldn't have happened until they got rid of Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. 

Severus pondered his choices. They hadn't really played at Hogwarts, yet. Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to play. He wanted just to be with his Master. He wanted- He wasn't sure what he wanted. 

"Having problems, pet?" 

Severus returned to his task. He pulled out some restraints for his wrists and ankles, the nipple clamps, and he frowned, he wasn't sure what else to pick out. He wasn't sure about the nipple clamps either. Normally, he was up for playing but tonight he wanted to feel secure.

"Problem?" 

Severus felt his Master's hand on his shoulder. Severus didn't answer right away. He held up the restraints. He had never been great at expressing his feelings but his Master always seemed to know what he needed. 

"Go and get ready for bed." Shue took the restraints. Severus rose gracefully as he went to the washroom. Before he got too far, Shue pulled him into his arms. "You can sleep in them but they won't be tight." Shue gave him another kiss. "I'll make some hot chocolate."

"Thank you, Master." Severus knew his Master knew what he needed. He needed to feel secure and loved. 

Shue headed to the bedroom. He pulled out the long lead, got out some fresh Egyptian Cotton sheets, and changed the bed linens. He headed out to the kitchen, made some hot chocolate. He added a warming charm to the mug and the chocolate pot. He carried the tray into the bedroom and found Severus kneeling on the floor. He set the tray down on the small table that was set in between two black suede wingback chairs. "Come here, pet." 

Severus crawled to his Master. "Wrists." Severus held up his wrists. Shue put the soft black leather cuffs on Severus. They weren't meant to be secure. They would be easy for Severus to get out of them if he needed too. Shue linked the cuffs together with a four-centimeter chain. Shue held up a can of whip cream. He grinned as he covered his cock with. "Show me how talented your mouth is." 

"Yes, Master." Severus licked his lips. He licked the tip of his Master's cock, his eyes watching his Master's face. He felt so much pleasure when he saw his Master's pleasure emerge on his face as he licked, kissed, and when he finally opened his mouth and swallowed his treat, he heard the moan of pleasure. Severus kept sucking, licking, and kissing his Master's cock. He used his hands and caressed the underside of his Master's balls. 

Severus felt his Master run his hands through his hair, as he started to sped up. He felt the fist in his hair, as his Master drew close. He could hear the pleasure as he knew his Master was getting close. He waited for the sign his Master was close to cumming. His Master always thrust forward when he was getting close while he held Severus' head still. 

"Swallow, pet." 

Severus heard his Master's orders as the felt the thrust. Severus started swallowing as he felt his Master's seed. When his Master was finished, Severus licked him clean. Severus sat back on his heels as his Master recovered. He always felt so pleased with himself when it took his Master a long time to recover. 

Shue recovered. He patted his lap. Severus rose and sat on his Master's lap. Shue held up a cup of hot cocoa. Severus took a sip. Severus snuggled into his Master's body. Severus started to get a bit sleepy as he drank his hot cocoa. He could taste the small dose of the sleeping potion in the cocoa but he didn't mind. "Pet, time for bed." 

Severus felt magic caress his skin and himself being lifted up. He buried his head into his Master's neck. Severus was laid down on the bed, a lead was attached to the chain on his cuffs. "You too?"

"Yes, Severus. I'll join you in a few minutes. I am going to take a quick shower but I promise I won't be long. Just relax." 

Severus felt his Master climb into bed, he pushed back until his body met with his Master's. Severus felt a hand run down his side. He felt a kiss on the back of his neck. "Now sleep. You need it." 

Severus knew those were true words. He hadn't been able to sleep at Hogwarts due to all the potion making and other assignments he had to deal with each day. The Order meetings drove both of them crazy. Severus moved a bit more to get comfortable and was soon asleep. 

Shue laid awake, thinking. He was still very annoyed by Dumbledore's actions. Pimping Severus out made him furious. Dumbledore and Voldemort needed to go. He felt Severus move closer to him. He kissed Severus on the shoulder, he enjoyed the sound of pleasure Severus made. He glanced over to his small safe. He wanted to ask Severus to official become his but he didn't want to endanger Severus because of Dumbledore or Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday came faster then either of them wanted. Severus had received a few notes from Dumbledore each day asking for updates. Severus just wrote back that he was working on locating Harry Potter and no change of status regarding the Mutt and Wolf. 

Shue spoiled Severus over the last few days. He knew Severus was having a hard time because of Dumbledore and Voldemort. Both men were demanding very different Severus Snape. They wanted the man to be something that Severus really wasn't. One wanted a Death Eater who was willing to do whatever was commanded by him and would get cursed no matter what Severus did. The other wasn't any better, he just used a soft grandfather act while returning Severus to be abused by Voldemort. They both expected Severus to be their spy, to provide information, to make potions, and to be their eyes and ears in Hogwarts.

Severus was reading Dumbledore's note when he felt Shue's hand brush across his back. "He wants to see if I can delay you from going to the Wizengamot session today. He believes if you don't show up he can get the Mutt and Wolf off."

"He is ignoring the very fact that I don't need to be there for them to be charged. I know he got the original charges removed from Black but it doesn't help with the new charges of escaping from Azkaban and trespassing. He still has to explain his own involvement." Shue took his spot at the breakfast table which was next to Severus' chair. "If I stayed, he would believe you have some pull over me." 

"He would. It would enable me to learn what else he expects of you." Severus knew Dumbledore liked to have his fingers in every pie. Dumbledore was like the Dark Lord. Each kept their plans to themselves but expected their followers to know what information was important. "He would also believe that I have some influence with you." 

"Let me see what my father and uncle advise. I know Lucius will be in attendance and if it will improve your standing and Lucius, I think it might be advisable." Shue didn't miss the little bit of surprise that passed Severus' face.

Severus felt a bit of pride that his advice was being listened to. Dumbledore always had his path chosen, even before asking advice. Dumbledore would pretend to allow members of his Order to debate his plans but it rarely worked. The Dark Lord, you knew never to volunteer your advice, or even debate his plans.

___________________________________________________________________

Sue showed up after they finished their lunch. Severus was reading his newest potion magazine while Shue was doing the accounting. "I thought you were working?" Shue would use any excuse to get away with not doing the books. 

"I'm on my lunch break. I take it a bit later as the other people in the office at noon and we still need someone in the office during lunch. So I volunteered. I get more done that way." Sue sat down opposite Severus. "Besides, I heard something interesting. I already told your father." At their questioning faces, she smiled, she knew they wouldn't tell her mother she was involved. "I was heading to the DMLE to drop off some files. I saw Dumbledore speaking to Mad-Eye Moody. Dumbledore was down in the DoM and he was showing Mad-Eye some books. They were older potion books and he plans on giving them to Severus to brew some potions."

"Did he mention what type of potions?" Severus wondered what the old fool was going to try now.

"No. I did hear him tell Mad-Eye that everything would work out. He mentioned that Black and Lupin wouldn't be in trouble for long and they would have Harry Potter." Sue smirked. "So, my dear cousin to be, what do you think he is planning?"

"Sounds like a golem, with a few personality potions. If Harry Potter was to make an appearance, Dumbledore would want the golem to get the seats assigned to him." Severus knew that Dumbledore was aware of golems. They were used at one time to replace wizards and witches during the Salem Witch Trials and the Spanish Inquisition. "Golems haven't been used for over 100 years so no one would expect a golem of Harry Potter."

"I can let my father and uncle know when I return to the Ministry." Sue knew her mother wouldn't be happy with her involvement as her mother was very old-fashioned. She knew her mother would discover her involvement since her father would have to admit to how he found the information out. "Black and Lupin trials are this afternoon. Dumbledore got it pushed back, hoping that no one would return after lunch." 

"Interesting. It really isn't that big of a deal. They will get fined, some warnings, with Lupin being put on the werewolf registry. I don't get why he acting like they are being sentenced to Azkaban." Shue was never going to understand Dumbledore.

"I think it's more about his Order and their image. They already have a thief in their midst. Now two more criminals. It's started to look like a milder version of the Death Eaters." Sue theorized.

"I think she is right, Shue. Dumbledore likes his image to be squeaky clean and this is another tarnish, especially since he really hasn't explained why he never turned the Mutt in." Severus had always wondered what Dumbledore gained by not getting Black a trial. It certainly wasn't about the seats, as he already had them and Black wouldn't have been able to get control of the seats. "I wonder if it was because he didn't want the Mutt to be able to get custody of Harry Potter if or when they found him."

"You know more about politics, could it be that he was afraid that if Black got control over Harry that Black would have wanted to control the seats himself while controlling Harry?" Shue wasn't up on his British politics.

"No, the Mutt didn't care for politics and would have allowed Dumbledore to retain control. However, considering he wanted to leave Potter with the muggle relatives, he would have convinced the Mutt to allow Potter to reside at the muggles for protection." Severus knew what the muggles were like and was thankful Shue didn't have to endure them. He was actually thankful he never got to know Harry Potter, as he loved Shue.

"I better head back. See you this weekend." Sue got up, gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek, she passed her cousin, giving him a smack upside his head. "Do the accounting when it is needed, not when it gets so far behind you get annoyed."

"I'm always annoyed doing the accounting." Shue laughed. "However, I have been following your advice, I was doing last night's reports and before you arrived filling out the deposit information."

"Good because I wouldn't want to rat you out to your mother." Sue dodged the stinging hex Shue threw at her. "Toodles."

_______________________________________________________________

Severus was walking back to Hogwarts. He knew he would be dragged into Dumbledore's office as soon as dinner was finished. Poe was flying overhead. Neither man wanted to be at Hogwarts. They had received notes from Lucius and Chan that it went as expected and that Dumbledore had tried to keep Lupin off of the Werewolf Registry. 

Severus wasn't sure if that would prevent either mutt from showing up at Hogwarts but he hoped. He heard Poe caw and looked up. Poe flew a bit toward the Forbidden Forest and turned back. Severus looked and could see Sue was standing at the edge of the forest watching them. He was once again thankful for meeting Shue, his family protected him as he is was one of their family members. 

___________________________________________________

Severus wasn't surprised to find most of the Order in Dumbledore's office after dinner. The man loved to make everything into a production. Poe was on his left shoulder and Severus walked to his normal spot against the bookcase. 

"Wonderful, now we can start. As you can see Sirius and Remus are here. They got a fine and probation. Sadly, Remus is now listed on the Werewolf Registry and is answerable to the Ministry." 

"That isn't fair. Remus isn't like the other werewolves." Ron Weasley grumbled. "They shouldn't have even been charged." 

"They broke the law." Kingsley looked at Tonks and Mad-Eye for assistance. It didn't seem to sink into anyone that just because you were in the Order or doing something out of good intentions, you still had to obey the law. "Sirius is lucky he didn't get charged for his escape and Remus didn't get charged for his near-fatal attacks from his fifth year and when he was here during your third year. If he had bitten anyone, he would have been destroyed." 

"Yes, yes, very true but what's done is done. Severus since you were successful in keeping Mr. Li away would you be able to persuade him to lean more toward our side of the fence?" 

"Albus, I'm not using my body to buy your position back. The only reason why Mr. Li didn't appear today was that it wasn't vital for him to vote. The punishment the two mutts received is the standard punishment." Severus wished Dumbledore would realize how much like the Dark Lord the man truly was. 

"It's true. They didn't even have to do in front of the Wizengamot if you had let them just plead guilty." Mad-Eye wasn't happy with having the Order look bad. He had warned Dumbledore about going against the Li family. They stuck together as all pure-blood families did. 

"Let's move forward. Any news on finding Harry?" 

"No, as I have explained before, there isn't anyone matching that description. It's another dead end." Severus noticed a lot of books and items were missing from Dumbledore's office. It appeared the goblins had been very busy. 

"I'm more concerned about all the classes, books, and other dark items being returned to Hogwarts. What are we going to do?" Molly's voice carried and echoed around the room. 

Severus tuned it out. There was nothing they could do. He instead watched everyone. Most of the Order members looked bored or annoyed. The only ones who seemed interested in what was going on were the annoying Know-It-All, her back again to husband, the Idiot and the Idiot's sister, as well as the two Mutts. Molly was still going on a long tangent that no one wanted to listen to.

"Molly, there isn't anything anyone can do." Minerva's voice of reason stopped the rant. "All the classes, books, and even the rituals are all sanctioned by the ICW. It's what we should have been teaching for years." 

"They are dark!" Molly rebutted.

"Have you read the list?" Tonks calmly asked, finally speaking. She had been very annoyed with Remus and Dumbledore for ignoring her advice, to begin with. "Well, have you?"

"No, but if Albus says they are dark, they must be." Molly's voice started getting louder. "There is a very good reason for everything being removed."

"How about you read the list before you start lecturing us on what is dark or isn't?" Severus cut off Molly's rant. 

"What does it matter. We need to find my godson before You-Know-Who does. Once we get Harry back, we can fix everything." The Mutt slammed his hand down. "We need to find him. He could be anywhere. He might even be in the hands of Death Eaters." 

"He isn't. The Dark Lord would make a grand production out of having Harry Potter, killing the boy, and he would display the body for everyone to see." Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The Order meetings were useless. Dumbledore never listened. He always just did his own thing. The meetings were all about show.

"I'm afraid that Severus is correct. Perhaps we will discover the location of Harry Potter soon. I have some new spells to research."

Severus watched the Know-It-All puff up with importance as if expecting Dumbledore to ask for her assistance. 

"I have also found us a place to have our meetings. It is my old home in Godric's Hollow. I have arranged for the goblins to update the wards. Tonight, Mad-Eye and I will do the Fidelius." Dumbledore looked at Severus. "Do keep an eye and ear open at the club. I have arranged for you to have the weekends off."

Severus knew he wasn't the only one unhappy with the new orders. He knew it meant more work for Minerva.


	9. Chapter 9

Shue slithered as fast as his scaly body would allow toward Severus' office. He knew the man was in there as he had office hours and Shue had wanted to explore the castle. He had seen many areas that only as a snake he would have been able to go or enter without removing wards. He arrived at Severus' desk, making sure no one was around. He started hissing. His body was slithering all over the place. 

Severus looked around a bit before he looked down and saw Shue in his snake form. "I fail to understand what you are trying to communicate to me." Severus watched as Shue raised his head and started hitting him in the shins with his head. Severus could see the fangs. "Yes, I'm sure I will pay for the remark. However, just switch."

Shue started bobbing his head no. Before Severus could ask anything else they heard a knock on Severus' office door. Shue ducked under the desk. "Enter."

A 7th-year Prefect entered. "The Headmaster wanted me to deliver this to you." He held out a note. The boy didn't want to remain and exited as fast as he entered the room. 

Once the Prefect left, Severus opened the note. "Dumbledore wants to see me in his office. I'm going to assume it's the reason you are slithering around and hissing at me?" Shue glared at Severus, well as much as a snake could glare. "Why don't you go and see if Sue is out in the Forbidden Forest. I will meet you there. It is not under Hogwarts wards so you should be safe to transform. I'll see you by the mushroom field." Severus knew his master was going to make him pay for the comments and he was looking forward to it. While he enjoyed their casual relationship he did miss the other aspect of their lives. He couldn't wait for Dumbledore and the Dark Lord to be permanently finished.

Shue nodded his acceptance and slithered out of the room after he called Severus a ponce. Severus, of course, had no idea what Shue was hissing about but knew the snake wasn't happy. 

_______________________________________________________

Shue and Sue were sitting on logs across from each other. "Are you sure?" Sue had been in the woods watching Hogwarts and listening to the students in her Thestral form. They moved deeper into the woods before transforming into their human selves.

"No, I'm not sure. All I know is they came running into the room, with a piece of parchment. Declaring that Harry Potter had to be in the room. I was already in my snake form, so I stayed hidden in a crack in the wall." Shue had freaked out seeing Dumbledore and Weasley entering the room he had been exploring. He had just arrived in the room a few minutes before that so it meant that the two of them were following him. He was thankful he hadn't transformed or was flying around as Poe. 

"I wonder how? Did they follow you when you slithered away?" 

"No, after I panicked for several minutes, I remembered I could use parselmagic. So I went invisible. When I did, they started reading the parchment again, trying to figure out where I disappeared to. Weasley kept insisting that I had to still be there and maybe under some cloak. Dumbledore nixed that idea by saying it wouldn't have mattered." 

"Do you think Weasley meant that Invisibility Cloak that was listed on the inventory of the Potter's vaults?" 

"I think so. It was something the goblins had to retrieve from Dumbledore when Dad asked for an audit. Dumbledore had to have mentioned it to Weasley. He might have even like the git use it." Shue really didn't care of the youngest Weasleys and their mother. Granger and Dumbledore were on the list too. "Thank you for thinking of it and mentioning it to Dad."

"You're welcome. Do you think it was a spell or something? I didn't think Weasley was that smart. If it was Granger, I would say she might have found something. How that girl wasn't a Ravenclaw I will never understand. I'm grateful she wasn't but the way she loves to research and read." 

"I don't know. Severus got a note from Dumbledore and wanted to see him up in his office. You know Dumbledore is going to drive Severus and everyone else crazy now that he knows that Harry Potter still alive and at Hogwarts. He might even start to check people's familiars." 

"Yes, he will. He might even bring up doing an inheritance test or see if he can find an inheritance ritual to discover who you are." Sue stood up. She started pacing thinking about the different ways that Dumbledore might try. However, they all required blood. Something that Shue and she were taught to be very careful of giving or leaving a trace behind. "I will see if our parents have any notion about what Dumbledore might use."

"I might need to stay at the club for a few days until we discover if I can use something like a parsel ward. I'm not sure if they exist but I have some books I can research through. I only ever used it for healing."

"I'm aware." Sue had tried to help her cousin but the books were written in parseltongue so only he could read them. "I will see what our fathers say. They might have some idea and contacts that might have answers for us." 

They heard rustling and transformed. Shue took to the trees while Sue stood there as a Thestral. Since most couldn't see her she wasn't worried. Severus stepped into the clearing. Shue flew down and transformed as Sue did. "Sorry, I would have been here sooner but Dumbledore was rather up in arms. He wanted a floor by floor search of Hogwarts. He kept insisting that Harry Potter was there. He believes you are hiding at Hogwarts for some reason while Weasley believes that Harry Potter is a ghost or something."

Shue closed his eyes. "I don't know how he knew I was there. I was exploring some of the hidden rooms. Weasley and Dumbledore came into the room with a piece of parchment. They had to have been following me since I wasn't even out of the crack in the wall when they arrived. They had the parchment rolled up and when they were checking it after I used a parsel invisibility spell and kept looking at it for my name."

"Did they say anything when they before they opened the parchment?" 

"Yes, it was weird. Weasley said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good". I had no idea why or what he meant." 

Severus cursed. "It's the Marauder's Map. I should have realized that when Weasley said Black gave him the parchment." At their puzzled faces, he explained. "The map shows everyone with their true name, it doesn't matter what form. They must have been using it to see if you or maybe even some Death Eaters were in the school posing as students." 

"Weasley's latest brainstorm." Shue explained to his cousin. "At the last Order meeting, Weasley had the idea that Death Eaters might be hiding at Hogwarts and spying on Dumbledore. It was the same parchment they used to do their pranks?" Shue sat down as Severus did. He felt Severus squeeze his hand.

"Yes, I learned about it a few years ago. The Weasley twins have one copy and Black must have had another. I'm not sure how many there are."

"So Shue can't stay at Hogwarts unless he uses the parsel invisibility spell or we find a way to use parsel wards to cover his being in Severus' quarters. We will also need to find a way to prevent them from forcing you into your human form." Sue retook her old log seat.

"I believe we can use parsel wards in my quarters. The Dark Lord uses them at Malfoy Manor during raids and has never been discovered. As for preventing a forced reveal, there are several potions that I can brew as well as a ring in my jewelry box that will prevent it. I had a great uncle who was a bit paranoid about people spying on him so he spied on them."

"Can we use it on my names? Also, why would it show up at Harry Potter? I'm not really him." 

"I believe we can use a parsel ward on your name. As for showing up as Harry Potter, one of the creators of the map was James Potter. I know Black mentioned they made it so that the maps will recognize their kids. Black has been dreaming for years about teaching Harry Potter all of the Marauder's tricks and how they did their pranks." 

"We will need to test it. Have him try to enter Hogwarts with a parsel ward on his name. Just wait there and see if they show up. He can go invisible if they do." 

"Agreed. I will also make sure to have them look. I will go to Dumbledore and ask to look at the map and see if I can figure out how Harry Potter disappeared." Severus knew Dumbledore was desperate and would agree with him. 

"There are a few different spots I can hide as a snake. No one will see me but I will be able to see into Hogwarts." Shue had already used the spot a few times as Poe. 

"Good. The ward is simple ward just you say in parseltongue like any other spell. The one good thing I learned from the Dark Lord. Magic is magic no matter what language." The problem with parsel magic was that only parseltongues could speak it. "Sue, do a location spell as I do a scrying spell that should tell us if his name will appear." 

Ten minutes later, after some adjustments to the parseltongue spell and some double and triple checking Severus and Shue headed back to Hogwarts. Sue stayed at the edge of the forest to watch.


	10. Chapter 10

Shue stayed hidden in his snake form by the entrance to Hogwarts. He figured he would wait an hour or until Severus arrived to tell him he was safe. He was going to have to find a way to get a copy of one of those maps. Perhaps the goblins might be able to assist. If there were two copies and one was Potter's, it would belong to him. He was going write a letter as soon as he was able. The map would certainly be useful as well as that cloak. 

Shue tensed a bit when he saw Dumbledore heading toward the entrance with Severus. He started to hiss to turn himself invisible but noticed there wasn't any parchment and Dumbledore didn't appear to be concerned about finding him. He looked at Severus. Severus looked very annoyed but only if you knew him. He recognized the stiff shoulders, the tight jaw, and the hands flexing as to not go into a fist.

At the entrance, Dumbledore stopped. "I'm sure everything will be fine. You just keep doing what I asked. We will find him again." Dumbledore started down the stairs. 

Severus glared at the retreating form. After several minutes, Severus looked over his shoulder. "No one is around. You are safe. The parsel spell worked. Can you return as Poe?" Shue stuck his head out and nodded his head. He slithered to the floor and went to the closest alcove and transformed into Poe. He flew to Severus and landed on his shoulder. "I have a class but we can leave after that. I have until Monday off. He wants me to work on finding Harry and work on you." 

Poe cawed but settled down, burying his head in Severus' hair. He wasn't sure what was going on but he would find out as soon as Severus was able to tell him. Dumbledore had to mention using the golems and ignored what Severus was attempting to tell him. 

_______________________________________

Sue looked at Severus. "So let me see if I have this correct. He wants you to make the potion for the golem. It only needs to be a short-term golem since they now believe Harry Potter is at Hogwarts in some form." Sue couldn't believe her old headmaster was as devious as he was. Granted, she rarely had interacted with the man but he always appeared to be so sweet and caring.

"Yes. I disagreed with the use of a golem. He didn't want to listen to me as I pointed out the numerous issues it could create. His response was that he would deal with them as they arose. He wants the seats returned and doesn't appear to care how he does it. He was heading to the Ministry to discuss the return of the seats to the Potter family." Severus wasn't very happy. "He can't be using the golem for them to be returned. The seats wouldn't change in the Wizenagamot." 

"Well, I'm not sure if this will matter or not. I have the seats, magic agreed, so they can't just be removed, can they?" Shue had started to read the books on British politics but there was a lot of books and he only read about four so far. Many of them required other books to be read to understand them first. So Shue was working on reading those books first. Lucius had given him a list detailing which books needed to be read first. Between the club, Hogwarts, and having to remain in his bird form, he wasn't getting much reading accomplished.

Severus laughed which was something Severus never did at Hogwarts or anywhere else, he only did it with the Li family. "You are correct. As we've said, if he tries to use the golem, magic won't accept it as it's not really you. She knows the seats are assigned correctly. If he tried to use any verification ritual, magic wouldn't accept the golem, so he won't use one. He knows magic would punish him in some ways for misuse also. He can't do anything but try and have it forced by either using his favors up or bribing some people. All you have to do is challenge it. Once the challenge is issued, Lady Magic would judge. Since you are Harry Potter and you are holding the correct seats, you will win the challenge." 

Sue started bouncing a bit in her seat. "In the books, the ones Lucius gave you, I read that once a challenge is lost, the loser can't try to claim the seats again, ever. The loser has to accept that the winner is the correct seat holder. He can't even try and get him ousted by presenting someone else as a seat holder." 

"Do you think he will issue a challenge?" Shue wasn't sure if Dumbledore would do it. It was a huge chance. There were a lot of uncertainties involved. He wasn't a gambler so he liked to play the odds versus just going for it.

"I do. I think he believes that if he challenges the seats he will win and retain control because he has James Potter's permission. James Potter's direct heir would have the seats versus someone who was of the line but not the heir. I believe he is going to use the golem as a way of saying that he has control of the seats. He won't show the golem until after the challenge as a way of backing up his claim. If he does it before people will wonder why he is issuing the challenge. After the challenge, he can show a golem of Potter, keep people away until he finds the real one while at the same time puffing up his own importance. He can use the golem the same way he used the name Harry Potter after the first time the Dark Lord was defeated." 

Sue got an evil look on her face. "I have an idea."

Severus and Shue exchanged looks. "What?" Shue finally dared to ask. He knew his cousin, every time she got that look on his face, they usually ended up in trouble with their parents.

"What if he discovers the real Harry Potter? I can play you when needed or Harry Potter when needed. You remain here as Poe or Harry depending on what you want." Sue knew it wouldn't interfere with her job as most of the time she was done with her work before noon and they usually sent her home. Many that worked at the Ministry usually read books during their long periods of downtime. The employees who were usually busy were those whose departments involved in the public service areas like the Aurors.

"A real forceful, powerfully strong, and determined Harry Potter. One that doesn't care for Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. It would drive him crazy." Severus eyed Shue. "Someone that Black would think was a member of his own family. I even have a better idea." 

"Beyond that?" Shue and Sue now looked a bit scared. They knew Severus was brilliant and the man knew how to play people.

"Yes, Regulus Black disappeared about the same time that Harry Potter did. A bit before but he made Harry his heir. So why not see if we can find someone to play Regulus Black. I can provide details about Regulus and his brother, Sirius. Enough that he would pass any test that Sirius or Dumbledore would try. I'm sure Lucius would be able to back us up on this. Narcissa was Regulus' cousin, so it wouldn't be unheard of having her hide him and Harry. Having Regulus returning with his blood-adopted son, which would enable us to create someone enough like Potter with some Black mixed in." 

"What about the Dark Lord?" Sue asked. She didn't want to endanger anyone, as she knew neither did her cousin or Severus.

"I believe Lucius might be able to sway the Dark Lord into thinking this was a great way to ruin Dumbledore's name. Lucius would push that this Harry doesn't care for Dumbledore and was raised as a Black. Tell the Dark Lord to give it time for Dumbledore to push Harry toward the Dark Lord, after all, he was raised as a Black. We would have to do a Vow or something but I think Severus is correct, Lucius would aid us, and I bet a slightly dark Harry would really throw Dumbledore and the Dark Lord off without endangering anyone." Shue knew they would have to work on the smaller details and make sure everything was planned down to the last detail but it could be done. 

"Especially if we keep having Harry sightings in Hogwarts. Dumbledore will believe that Harry Potter is trying to come to Hogwarts and that he must be stuck in some form or another." Severus knew that Dumbledore believed that Harry Potter was still alive and therefore must be stuck in his Animagus form. "He really believes that Harry must be stuck in an Animagus form. We can use that. We will need to see if perhaps someone in the family can play Harry Potter or Shue when it's needed." 

"My mother would do it. She would love to pull a fast one on Dumbledore." Shue knew that his mother would enjoy this and it wouldn't take much to talk her into the plan. "She would be able to pass for me really easy." There wasn't much his mother missed or didn't know about his life. He knew that when they agreed to invest in the club knowing what type of club it was.

"My mother too. I think it might be better if they played Shue or Harry. My mother can do mean really well and they are enough alike that they wouldn't counter each other's moves or speaking patterns. It's just who is going to be Regulus?" 

Severus smiled. "I am willing to bet that Lucius or Narcissa would do it. Narcissa would be the better choice since she knew Sirius and Reggie." 

"I say let's go and talk to my father and get it rolling." Shue switched into his bird personna and flew to Severus. 

"I agree. It's going to take us a wee bit to organize this and we need all the time we can before Dumbledore decides to use a golem in place of the real Harry Potter." 

Severus didn't disagree and together the three of them headed to the Li family compound. Dumbledore wasn't expecting him back until Monday, so they had time to organize everything as well as speak to Lucius and Narcissa.

__________________________________________________

Everyone listened to the plan outlined by Severus, Sue, and Shue. Since it was Saturday afternoon, they all had lunch together and were now sitting in Chi's office listening to this plan. Severus had been the one to explain what Dumbledore was planning and how he knew. 

"We will need more than this weekend to get everything set up. I do not mind playing Regulus but Dumbledore's glasses will see through glamours." Narcissa actually liked this plan. 

"I agree. Which is why we do some Harry sightings at Hogwarts. We will need to craft some glamour rings or pins. It will take about a month for us all to learn the traits about Regulus and to set a course on how we want Harry Potter to act. I think we can do it all before Dumbledore decides to issue a challenge, especially if we keep having Harry's sightings at Hogwarts. He will want to have people there to try and catch Harry. So he won't want to waste to much time with a golem or a challenge right now. If Shue hadn't realized he was spotted as Harry, Dumbledore might try the golems this week." Severus realized how lucky they had been. A golem wasn't something they wanted to take a chance with or have Dumbledore use the golem in another manner. It could actually affect Shue's name as Harry Potter.

"We can use a pensive to view the memories of Regulus and get his mannerism down correctly too. I know Dumbledore will review Sirius' memories regarding Regulus. We can adjust some things as time-related, the bond between Regulus and Harry, too. Sirius won't like that his brother is close to his godson. Sirius is very possessive about those he considers family and friends." Narcissa remembered when Sirius left his own home and moved into Potter Manor. He had been so smug about being friends with the Potters. He didn't care about how he hurt his own family. Sirius. Narcissa froze. "Oh, dear." 

"What?" They all looked at Narcissa.

"I just recalled how smug Sirius was about moving into the Potter Manor. He was so sure that James had feelings for him. I remember him telling Uncle Orion that there was no way he would accept any marriage contract with a female, despite his numerous girlfriends he had at Hogwarts." 

"This could get really interesting. It would explain why he has been so frantic about getting searching for Harry. I know he has called him James a few times." Severus thought it was Azkaban that made Black confuse the two individuals. However, Dumbledore pushing how Harry had to be just like James wasn't helping and it certainly explained why Black believed that Harry would be submissive. "Oh, they think Harry will be submissive." 

"Why?" Lucius was a bit confused by that aspect as well as everyone else. 

Severus told them about the Order meeting and how the twins had tried to get into the club. "Oh, yes, this is going to be so much fun. I'm looking forward to it now." Shue's mother was smiling. The men were a bit worried now. "I can't wait to show them how wrong they are." 

The two Li women exchanged grins and their husbands were wondering what they were going to do to Dumbledore and if the man would survive their wives working as Harry Potter.


End file.
